


Duality

by CrippledShadow



Series: Tethers of the Tide [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fertility Issues, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Underage, Mpreg, Omega Will, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Sequel, Taboo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippledShadow/pseuds/CrippledShadow
Summary: Domestic bliss has a short half life as the eventual return of the Chesapeake Ripper sets Will on a slow decline into darkness through the careful machinations of his ever loving mate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> This work is a continuation of my previously intended oneshot 'Transpose'. Naturally reading the first fic is recommended but not required though fair warning, this will eventually feature darker themes and some more mature content.

 

The heavy bedroom curtains blocked the majority of the light, leaving little clue as to whether it was morning or evening. Hannibal carefully shifted the motionless omega in his arms to retrieve his wristwatch from the nightstand; just past five am and, he estimated, the fourth day of Will’s current heat. The satisfying days had been filled with copious amounts of sex and brief resting moments he had used to keep the barely present omega nourished and gentling him into a few hours of sleep.

Will whimpered softly without waking entirely but instinctively stretched his throat out for the alpha, letting his legs splay a little further apart. Hannibal let an approving growl rumble through his chest and pressed a kiss to his mate’s curls while hands roamed over his mate’s body. The omega’s soft keens continued as fingers teased over his nipples and down his back before finally sliding down to between his parted thighs to feel the slick collected there.

As much as he would always prefer Will lucid and delighted to be the centre of the man's attention Hannibal could not deny how fascinating it was to see his mate succumb to heat; his unique mind addled by hormones and reduced to a primitive state. He would never tire of the sight of Will in his bed, nor fail to feel a smug satisfaction that he was the only one to reduce his beautiful omega into such a debauched state. By the final day his omega was a rather pliant lover, reduced for the most to soft moans and purrs, and happy to let his body be arranged and used as the alpha saw fit.

Hannibal breathed in the omega’s scent, nuzzling through his hair down to the gland in his throat, grazing over the old mating scar. The smell of heat and omega pheromones were significantly weaker than even a few hours earlier but neither that or the fevered flush had quite left Will’s body. The press of lips and tongue against the scar tissue there drew a surprised squeal but was soothed with a gentle press against his lower back.

It was not difficult to maneuverer Will into a comfortable position on his front, covering the prone form with his own and entering him again. Hannibal kept his pace steady with slow, deep thrusts mindful of the younger’s sore body; he would have preferred to drag the final orgasm from his mate slowly- to wring pretty and increasingly desperate whimpers from the omega as Will squirmed around a fourth finger or the alpha’s tongue- but found himself unable to deny the omega.

It didn’t take long for Will to come and with his mate finally satisfied Hannibal continued to rut into him a little rougher and less even till his knot tied them together.

Will was already drifting back to sleep again by the time Hannibal resettled them both on their sides to wait out the tie, entwining their legs and letting one arm drape protectively around Will’s torso. He continued to murmur assurances and sweet nothings into the omega’s curls, meaningless at this point, and gently caressing his flat stomach long after his breathing evened out to a sleeper’s rhythm.

Despite repeated assurances to the contrary Will had taken each negative test since they’d agreed to begin trying for a child just over four months prior as a personal failure, entirely of his own. Ridiculous, of course, but not surprising when the man’s perceived value of himself was already unfoundedly low.

  
“This time,” he thought aloud, tugging his mate closer, the same words he had uttered during each of the five heats he’d shared with Will.

 

…………………………..

  
Will woke up alone although the bed had been carefully remade and several pillows arranged to minimise the discomfort in his thighs and lower back. While a heat could be turned from agonising to very enjoyable with an appropriate partner nothing made the morning after a cycle ended any easier. Aches, tenderness, nausea and dehydration were unavoidable as well as the sticky feel of filth after days worth of sweat and other fluids drying on his skin.

Will struggled out of bed and to the bathroom to shower. He wrapped himself in a dressing gown before going downstairs but refrained from underwear and proper clothing as his lower body was still sore.

  
Hannibal, already fully dressed, looked up from plating identical dishes of fluffy protein scramble as his mate sat down at the island. A smug smile turned up the corners of his mouth at the still slightly debauched look of the younger man. Will rolled his eyes but couldn’t bring himself to chastise him, simply accepting the offered breakfast with a quiet word of thanks.

The comfortable silence as they both ate was interrupted after a few minutes by the landline; the alpha pressed Will back into his seat with a hand to his shoulder before going to answer it.  
  
“He is still on leave till Monday.” Hannibal’s voice rose slightly allowing it to carry from the hallway. A pause as the other spoke. “That borders on unprofessional Agent Crawford.”

  
Will fought the urge to groan as he followed after his mate. Most would not be able to recognise the agitation in the older man’s face at the intrusion on his mate’s recuperation time as little showed beyond a slight tightening of his mouth, voice still polite and professional if a trifle colder as he passed Will the phone.

“Hello Jack.”

“Will, there’s been an emergency at the BSHCI,” Jack said without pause. “One dead and possible new information I need you to confirm. I’m about ten minutes away.” The line disconnected.

Will turned back to his mate. “I’m sorry.”

“This cannot continue Will,” Hannibal replied, steeping closer to lay one hand on Will’s waist and gently cup his chin in the other. “It is not part of your job description to drop everything at Jack’s convenience. The added stress he piles on you is not healthy; neither is his lack of respect for professional boundaries.” As much as he respected qualities about Jack Crawford the man’s blatant discourtesy often showed to his subordinates and aptitude for ignoring professional guidelines were not acceptable.

The words left unsaid- _stress is a primary deterrent for conception and if Jack cannot prevent himself from imposing beyond what is acceptable now how can he be expected to do so in the future if their circumstances were to change_ hung uncomfortably in the air between them. The hand on Will’s hip drifted over to let the thumb graze his flat navel through a gap in the thin material, reminding him without words of how- they hoped- in the near future it would be more than Will’s health and wellbeing in question.

“It’ll only be a couple of hours at most,” Will said after a guilty pause. “See you back here at lunch?”

“Of course.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to the other’s brow, lingering a heartbeat breathing in the sweet, fresh scent of the omega’s skin before letting him hurry back upstairs to get dressed.

He pondered the smell of his mate’s flesh as he excited the house and as he was driving to his office. It was a faint change, no doubt echoed in the taste of Will’s skin if had taken the time, but with the decrease of heat pheromones the scent of slightly increased estrogen and progesterone was unmistakable. At three days at most after conception it would not have been noticeable to many alphas but Hannibal was aware that his particular sense was above average, especially when focussed on such a familiar and delicious source of stimuli.

It would be difficult to hide the delight he felt at having successfully impregnated his omega through his tedious morning patients, not to mention refrain from letting Will know for at least the few days before the man would take a home test without prompting. Still, the occasion deserved celebrating and as he pulled up at a red light an idea of a perfect recipe and business card had already formed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, 
> 
> Apologies for the delay as this chapter turned out to be more tricky then I expected it to be. Technically, the first time I've described a Ripper scene of my own so please enjoy :)

Will had barely closed the car door before Jack started the brief.

“Gideon was a closed case,” he said as Jack paused for breath. “It was impulsive, hotblooded and he didn’t exactly deny what he did.” Not when he killed his wife, her parents, brother and nieces. “That doesn’t fit with what we know about the Ripper.”

“Chilton’s convinced based on the areas of mutilation. He fits the timeline, the surgical skills and the press never got hold of any details about the Ripper’s last-” Jack cut himself off. “The Ripper’s second last victim. It’s possible.”

Will didn’t reply. The agent’s obsession with the Ripper went beyond passion for his job or even blown up ideals about protecting the public due to a loss he felt personally responsible for but Will still guessed that that was not all that was hanging on his mind right now. He knew Jack would not have wanted for them to drive to the hospital together unless the alpha had something he wanted to say without interruption or an option of Will walking away. He shifted in his seat closer to the window. It was a little difficult being in public and especially around unrelated alphas this soon after a heat, something that Jack would know even without omega siblings and his wife a beta, and disregard.

Will was not wrong, nor did he have to wait long.

“If Chilton’s right about Gideon than I want to be certain before anything else gets leaked to the media.” An unconfirmed story speculating that the Chesapeake Ripper was already in custody had already appeared on TattleCrime, taking particular notice towards whatever negligence or stupidity had occurred to allow that fact to go unknown by the FBI for so long.

“And if not, then there’s a good chance that the real killer will feel the need to reciprocate,” Will finished.”

“All the more reason for you to be focused; I can’t have emotional responses right now.” Jack’s attention had switched from the road to him. “You look awful by the way.”

“Just a little sleep deprived.”

Jack didn’t respond and let the silence remain till pulling into the carpark outside the BSHCI. Will made to get out as a hand clamped down on his arm before the lock clicked on again.

  
“If there’s something else you want to say, just say it,” Will muttered angrily even as he felt himself hunching slightly at the rising scent of frustration and anger. “Please.” The last word slipped out weakly and Will hated himself for the automatic attempt at pacifying the alpha.

“If the Ripper’s about to start another killing spree and then vanish again for months or longer I need you focused and I don’t have time for mixed priorities. Ergo, I don’t want to have to waste my time bargaining with your alpha if he decides the stress is too much or…anything else that might make you think you can’t handle fieldwork.”

Will bit back the aggressive response he would have liked to give Jack for the inappropriateness, breathing out a tired sigh. “My personal life doesn’t effect my work.”

“See to it that it doesn’t.”

……………………………………

  
The grotesquely simple scene remained in his mind for hours later mixed as it was with the dread of the pending repercussions. The nurse, a young beta woman, had not mattered much to Gideon as the display itself meant very little. In Gideon’s current mindset the most steady pillars were the belief that had been installed in him by Chilton and the growing feeling of betrayal.

Jack’s disappointment over Gideon had been short-lived, quickly pressing forward with a rash plan to use the situation to provoke a sloppy response from the Ripper.

“Jack knows there’s going to be another body no matter what we do,” Will admitted as Hannibal gently steered him to sit on their bed and knelt to remove his shoes. “But Freddie Lounds…”

“Uncle Jack seems to believe he is solely responsible for the safety of the public where the worst of diseased minds are concerned,” Hannibal agreed. His mate was easily pliant as he was undressed down to his underwear and t-shirt.

“I wish you wouldn’t call him that,” Will mumbled, slurring slightly.

Hannibal waited till the omega’s breathing had slowed and evened out before tucking the sheets more comfortably around him and moving back downstairs and to the basement. Although Will’s night terrors had reduced over the past few months he remained a light and interrupted sleeper, making a slow acting sedative a reasonable measure on nights Hannibal knew he would be absent for some hours. The minor dose would not be suspicious or in any way harmful to either his mate or their child.

The man strapped to his operating table had already regained consciousness although the sedative still showed in his bloodshot eyes.

The swine had caught Hannibal’s attention by chance; making him replace the card of a medical worker whose professionalism had been severely lacking, for a later date. He had seen the parking meter attendant through his office window, the man having lazily positioned himself by one car at a time in order to place a ticket the moment the time lapsed. A truely pathetic man who let himself feel powerful by such a petty means was without doubt a waste as a living being and poorly coloured opinions of others in his line of work.

An impulsive decision yes, so unlike his usual methods of following prey over a period of weeks but it was worth it for the added thrill on occasion. After overhearing the man loudly berate a young omega with a child on her hip and another clinging to her hand, he had indulged himself by taking the liberty of following him the next day.

He had only made a single cut when a noise from the ground floor drew his attention. Hannibal discarded his gloves and plastic suit before leaving his victim and returning upstairs.

  
No additional lights had been turned on but the door to the dinning room was open.

“Will?”

The omega swayed slightly on his feet but didn’t respond otherwise. Although standing the man was clearly not present, burrowing automatically in Hannibal’s side as he lead him back upstairs and deferring entirely to guiding hands on his shoulder and lower back.  
  
Scenting his mate Hannibal recognised a musty sweetness only from revisiting the first time he'd met Will; the peculiarities tucked away in detail in his memory palace. The scent had been milder then and muted by the chemical tang of heat suppressants. Now the textured musk was much stronger amid the still subtle but heightening sweetness of pregnancy, complimenting quite beautifully, but the change was still a concern. He would need to monitor that over the coming months.

…………………………………..

  
Despite expecting a retaliation from the Ripper just to prove he was still at large the call didn’t come for another week. Will steeled himself as he pulled up outside a derelict flower nursery. The owners had called in early that morning after reopening after a long weekend, although the general neglect of the place was much longer than that, Will noted, but Jack had already informed him over the phone that it had likely been there at least two days.

There had been heavy rain earlier in the week leaving the ground more easily malleable although the masterpiece was protected for the most by a barely maintained gazebo. Six wooden poles worked into the ground at a parallel angle supported the body, speared through each limb and through his hip and opposite shoulder. The skin had been peeled partially back, stretched upwards to form the shape of overlapping flower petals. Almost like an afterthought a string of small white flowers wrapped around the victim’s ankles.

 _No, not an afterthought,_ Will interrupted himself. _Gloved hands reached forward to place a final flower on the corpse’s tongue before stepping back to admire the final effect. The location is chosen for_ _convenience_ _but that is the aspect that matters the least…_

“He took time to clean any spatter off the petals and based on how fresh they look he didn’t find them here. He probably had to revisit the scene to replace them.”

“So the flowers matter then,” said Beverly, extracting a single blossom with gloved fingers. “A red rose for love or romantic interest, right? I forget the rest.”

“Lilies can mean anything from celebration to purity depending on the colour and hybrid,” interjected Jimmy.

“There has to be more to his choice,” Will went on slowly, the notion making him feel slightly sick . “He’s delighted about something personal enough that he hasn't attempted to hide the significance as much as he normally does."  

"That's not like the Ripper to make a personal statement," Jack interrupted, stating the obvious. ”So what is he so happy about?" 

“I don’t know.”

"Is that it?" Jack's barely disguised disappointment bled through as agitation. 

“I’m sorry.”

……………….…………………….

  
The crime scene hung heavy on his mind as he drove back to Quantico. There was something so simple that he was missing. Since both his classes had already been covered for the day he may as well use the time to start on marking. It was a testament to Jack’s influence more than anything else that how often he had pulled Will out of his classes over the last few months but the repeated shuffling or simply cancelling lectures was taking a toll even with the already flexible approach generally taken with working omegas. Barely an hour later though the nausea that had been troubling him all morning made him duck out to the nearest bathroom, emptying his stomach into a toilet bowl. He was hunched over the sink still feeling quite ill several minutes later when he realised that he was no longer alone; the bathroom door had opened before he’d left the stall and leaning against it stood Jack. _Of fucking course_

“Are congratulations in order?” Jack asked with a trace of something akin to a sneer in his voice, wrinkling his nose.

“What? Are you following me?”

“Yes I was, as it happens. You are going to tell me what you wanted to say at the scene earlier but didn’t.”

Will fought down the urge to laugh at the ridiculously ‘alpha’ statement. “I don’t have anything else to add.”

“But you’re sure it’s the Ripper?”

Will nodded.

“Good. Then it’s back to square one. You’re going to go over everything we’ve got so far and find a connection.”

As much as he wanted to say no the man’s voice brokered no argument and had already begun to leave, knowing from past experience that he wouldn’t need to persuade Will further.

 

……………….……………………

“Is there something troubling on your mind?”

It hadn’t been till several hours later when he was tiredly pushing files and crime scene reports back into appropriate folders to take home for the night that the implication of something Jack had said hit him. Pulling into the first 24 hour store in the freeway he brought a test and used it straight away in the small customer bathroom. Despite the still persisting worries about work his mind was in such a happy daze that he did not recall the remaining forty-five minutes of the drive.

“The usual and what with the scene today the next few weeks are going to be difficult.”

The alpha was silent a moment, replacing the lid on a simmering pot and moving to lean against the island opposite his mate. “Yet you seem to be in surprisingly good spirits despite that," Hannibal said, a half smile curling into place. “Should I be concerned?”

“I just got some good news and I know I shouldn't be happy now the Ripper’s killing again but..."

Hannibal struggled to school his expression back to curiosity and merely raised an eyebrow in silent question. Without thinking about why that harmless motion paired with the words he had been longing to say to his mate for months now hovering on the tip of his tongue made him feel not just gleeful, but somewhat cheeky, Will slipped off his stool and walked around the island to perch himself on the edge of the counter, the alpha’s hands now settled either side of his hips.

  
“I took a test today,” Will said quietly. He bit down on his lip to stop a childish giggle at the momentary confusion on the other man’s face before he caught on.

“Are you..?”

Will nodded as the look of unbridled joy on the other’s face rendered him unable to answer aloud. He felt a small stab of hurt as the alpha pulled away from him, crossing back to the stove and moving the saucepan of stew off the hotplate.

“Hannibal, what-oh!” Will squeaked his surprise as strong hands gripped him under the thighs, lifting him off the counter. "What are you doing?”

Will’s halfhearted demands to be put down were casually ignored as the older man carried him upstairs and stopped entirely as the omega was laid on their bed with care and lavish kisses along his face and throat, the alpha’s hands already moving to the task of stripping away the offending layers of flannel.

There would be time for talk and to reheat their dinner later in the evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who are familiar with my past fics are probably already aware of my fascination with rue flowers so I'll only sum up. 
> 
> Although most famously known for the mention in Shakespeare's Hamlet, representative of adultery, a more contextually relevant association with the plant is innocence, youth and purity, particularly in regards to children


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some plot divergence in regards to the timeline. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The glare of a street light fell across his hand, poised reaching for the doorknob. Will stepped back hurriedly looking around in confusion and almost stumbling backwards into Hannibal. The alpha's hands held a blanket about his shoulders, moving to wrap him more tightly as he regained his footing.

"What happened? Was I-was I sleepwalking?”

“Shh, let me get you back to bed first," Hannibal said firmly.

Will allowed the alpha to guide him back upstairs and to bed. Something about the motions felt practiced or familiar.

"This has happened before, hasn’t it?"

Hannibal took his time tucking the sheets back around his omega as he considered his reply. Settling back into bed himself he automatically adjusted Will to curl against his side.

  
“The first time I was aware of will be three months at the end of the week.”  
  
“Almost three months? How could you not tell me for so long?" Will stuttered, the frustration at the older man attempting to conceal something so important from him for that long almost losing to the sense of unsettling fear that his body had been active without his knowledge, especially considering current circumstances. It was a wonder he had not been awoken like that sooner or perhaps he had been just not quite lucid enough to remember.

Laid out as he was against the alpha’s chest he felt rather than heard the deep inhale before he replied. "We agreed that if at any point the work became too much you would stop.” As always the older man’s words sounded carefully chosen but there was a hint of something else almost fragile underneath reinforced in the way the fingers of his free hand stroked over Will’s navel. “Has it?”

“We're closer to the Ripper now than we ever have been before; I can't back away now.”

“You do not believe that,” Hannibal countered. “Jack has made his obsession yours and left to his own devices will continue to hold your compassion captive till you see nothing else."

Will sat up abruptly. There had been a coldness to the alpha’s voice with anger coiled just below the surface that he couldn’t recall hearing before. Perhaps this was the nearest Hannibal got to raising his voice.

“Don’t beat about the bush Doctor Lecter,” Will said coldly. “You’ve clearly got a lot to say about whether or not I’m capable of doing my job.”

“Will, please do not put words in my mouth.”

Something in the alpha’s deceivingly calm reply, far too reminiscent of their earlier not quite therapy sessions pushed Will over the edge into furious. He wasn’t entirely sure where it was coming from but it felt so much better to let some of the frustration from the last however many weeks of fresh murders and quiet condemnation from both his mate and Jack although the reasons differed significantly.

“Unbelievable.” Will detangled himself from the sheets, crossing to the wardrobe and pulling on the first clothes he found. He didn’t hear the alpha leave the bed and startled at the gentle touch to his shoulder.

“Will, try to be reasonable; you cannot go anywhere right now,” Hannibal said more gently. He made himself keep the touch light but when Will didn’t shrug his hand off he cautiously shifted to pull the omega back into his arms, his free hand moving to gentle.

Will flinched at the press of fingers at the nape of his neck and stumbled forward, the mess of increased hormones in his system making his knees buckle at the touch to a sensitive spot. He righted himself with effort, covering the spot gingerly with his own hand as if burned.

“Will, I-”

“Just shut up and don’t fucking touch me. God, you’re no different from any alpha are you; you just put in a little more effort to pretend.”

Hannibal made no further move to stop Will or defend his own words or actions although watching his mate flee their bedroom with such a look of pain and disgust hurt him on a level he had not anticipated. It wasn’t until after the front door had opened and shut and the soft drag of tyres over concrete had faded that he sank back into bed. For one of the first times he could recall he did not know he should do or even what exactly was the meaning of all the conflicting emotions spiralling through his mind. Finally resolved to do something with the opportunity presented with the remainder of the night he rose from bed.

 

Will didn’t make it all the way out to his house in Wolf Trap before he was forced to pull over at the side of the road, weeping uncontrollably into his folded arms for longer than he would care to count. Finally reaching the little farmhouse that had been his home for more than five years the comfort he’d once relied on in the few months before he’d met Hannibal was hard to see. He had only returned to his old house a handful of times in the past few months. Always the diplomat, Hannibal had kept the process of their moving in together gradual and ultimately won him over with a level of acceptance towards the dogs.  Although the house was maintained and reasonably clean (the alpha had insisted on hiring a cleaner to stop by every week as it was unreasonable to require his omega to drive out as often has would be needed) without the dogs the house felt more than empty, hollow of all the semi-positive memories he’d created there back when he’d been sure it would be just him and the dogs indefinitely. Will collapsed into bed, exhausted on so many levels yet already convinced he would not be able to sleep.

 

It was only a few hours later that the sun started streaming though the windows and Will reluctantly got up although he’d slept less than an hour. As he had no other clothes stored at the old house anymore he pulled on the same jeans, shirt and jacket from the night before and decided on a walk before rummaging through the kitchen for whatever canned goods were left over and hopefully some powdered milk.

The morning air was crisp with a light layer of frost coating the grass but still too early in the year for snow. Although he’d been a young man well into his twenties when he’d first moved to Virginia Will had felt a certain childish delight the first time he’d opened the curtains to see a layer of snow coating the lawn. Today the stream was running smoothly and shimmering in the morning rays. Despite the inconveniences of being out in the middle of nowhere the property had been perfect for the dogs and the privacy he so often needed and it saddened him a little how much less like home the house now felt to him. Without thinking much on it Will wandered back a different route to the one he’d walked down to the stream by which lead him back past the old barn. He paused for a moment upon noticing a heavy padlock and short length of chain had been added to the doors. With a property so far from town and any neighbours it didn’t seem very important to him to put on heavy locks. The barn in question was empty of anything of value, used only to store his car in bad weather as well as a few tools and an old freezer for the dog’s meat. It was odd and he had no recollection of installing it himself there but then again more likely then not it had been his mate merely thinking ahead just in case. He dismissed the silly worry as he noticed the second car stationary out the front of the house.

Hannibal felt his omega’s gaze on him for several moments before he allowed himself to look away from the front door as if only just noticing him but did nothing to hide the relieved expression he knew would be on his face.

“Hey,” Will said awkwardly. After a pause he tentatively closed the few metres distance between them and sighed in relief as the alpha unhesitatingly pulled him into his arms.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Hannibal murmured into Will’s hair as he scented his mate.

“That’s what I’m supposed to say,” Will chuckled weakly. “I didn’t mean all that.”

“Shh, some things are needed to be said even if they are not pleasant. Would you mind if we finished that conversation inside?” Hannibal indicted to a paper grocery bag and black rectangular case that Will remembered contained several of the knives and pans the alpha liked to bring on holidays with them in case the kitchen utilities didn’t meet his standards.

Still feeling a little guilty Will allowed himself to be ushered back into the house and to sit down as the alpha busied himself in the kitchen.

“This was the first meal we had together,” Will said as Hannibal plated up the familiar scrambled eggs with homemade sausages.

“It was no accident,” the alpha replied.

“Are you sure? Not the best choice really since I kind of hated you back then,” Will went on dryly. Although his tone didn’t change he could tell by the alpha’s small smile that he’d appreciated the humour intended.

“Indeed but I already quite liked you. Enough to convince Jack that we would not require another agent to act as chaperone.”

The confession startled a laugh out of Will. The older man seemed happy to continue to banter and let the topic of the previous night sit until Will was ready to bring it up.

“Those few weeks,” Will began slowly. “Everything with Hobbs and the copycat, all those poor girls…I would never have been able to make it through that without you.”

The alpha’s hand covered his own. “I am happy as always to support you in anything you require but I don’t believe you give yourself enough credit.”

“I’m not the only one who doesn’t want to do this job. Other people don't wake up excited to see the worst of humanity laid out in a field or stage. It's selfish to act like I'm the only one who finds it difficult.”

"What could this world have done to possibly deserve you,” Hannibal sighed, almost more to himself. “Still, for this to continue I need one guarantee from you.”

Will looked up expectantly but the alpha had stood up and moved around the small table to kneel beside his chair. Automatically the omega shifted to face him again. The motion allowed the alpha to take one of Will’s hands in his own and lead it down to rest on the omega’s still flat stomach and held their joined hands there as he spoke.

“I believe I have made it clear that as selfish as it may be considered I do not care for the lives of potential victims you have helped protect and there is very little I would not do to prevent harm befalling you even at your own hands. While I wish you would allow yourself to value your own life and wellbeing more I know that will simply never happen. So, for both of you now, if your health declines further or if at any point the work becomes too much I need to know that you will stop.”

“That’s fair.”

“Will, I need to hear you say it,” Hannibal insisted.

“I promise. Can we go home now?”

“Of course. Would you like to drive back with me? We can always pick up your car later in the week.”

“No, that doesn’t make sense,” Will replied brushing off the offer even as he felt a little sad about the prospect of the long drive by himself and leaving his mate again so soon. Based on the amused twinkle he just caught in Hannibal’s eye he was aware.

“Go and get settled. I won’t be long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think or come find me on Tumblr :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Suclifte’s smile didn't quite reach his eyes but there was a feral quality to it that was more discomforting than just badly forced manners. He was delighted to see his old med school friend again, flattered that he'd remembered after how many years but there was an odd interest in the chosen mate. Not judgment exactly but curiosity slightly akin to an avian scavenger eyeing an oddly placed source of carrion. He could envision the beady eyes as the man watched him, tilting his to the side as he wondered what exactly was it that had made this omega worth keeping. _The Hannibal he had known back at John Hopkins was hardly one to be taken in easily by just a pretty face…_

Will forced himself out of the beta’s head with more effort than usually was required, latching onto the calming cadence of his mate’s voice as he answered the doctor’s questions.

“The sleepwalking began a little over four months ago although they have grown less frequent but Will has been experiencing headaches more regularly and recently some periods of lost time.” One of the alpha’s hands stayed interlocked with Will’s as he spoke, just as it had throughout the drive to the hospital and waiting room.

“As far as I know sleepwalking and disassociation aren’t uncommon in omegas during the first trimester, a less common reaction to the growth hormones that result in morning sickness if you will. Especially outside the prime childbearing years, though that’s hardly my area of expertise.”

Will ground his teeth as the talk continued for several minutes as if he wasn’t there. He was aware that the alpha had shamelessly leant on an old friendship to make sure he would be able to skip over the waiting list and receive results as soon as possible. The beta seemed oblivious to this of course, brushing off any thanks as he was all to happy to do a favour during his lunch hour for an old friend.

  
“The most likely cause is anti-immune encephalitis developing at a slower rate than would most often be expected,” Hannibal said, watching through the window of the glass booth as his mate was guided to lay back on the MRI bed by a nurse, politely declining the offered arm to help.

“Now that might be a little arrogant even for you,” the beta doctor said with a short laugh.

The larger percentage of the population by far betas were subjected to less stereotypes and expectations but no simpler to define. While on average betas were not restricted by the conservative ideals and legal precedents still a barrier for omegas but could be seen as the mediocre seconds in other fields. Similarly, the lessened expectations and push to succeed so often piled on alphas, either viewed positive or negative depending on individuals, but were seen as more approachable, trustworthy. Suclifte fitted well into this demographic, slightly intimidated by alpha colleagues but outwardly capable and agreeable enough to thrive in specialised medicine fields.

“I’ve got to admit, back in the day I would never have guessed you'd end up picking an omega like that.”

Hannibal turned his gaze from the booth window. “Now Donald, your speciality is telling what physical abnormalities govern the mind.” The alpha’s smile stayed wry; for all purposes he appeared a locker room chum yet for just a moment a flicker of something more flashed across his face, gone as quickly as it had appeared.

“It can’t be something you don’t hear a lot though but not my business,” the man backtracked with a chuckle.

Hannibal allowed himself to drown out the beta’s continued chatter and instead think back on the first time he had consciously noticed the scent of disease on his omega’s skin and even further back to their first introduction. His agreeing to meet Crawford’s problematic profiler had mostly been comprised of returning the implied respect to Alana Bloom for recommending him rather than much curiosity. The revelation that the man he’d been asked to assess was an omega was a surprise certainly and spoke volumes of his talent if an old fashioned alpha like Crawford thought he was worth keeping on the team, but not unheard off the point to be shocking; it wasn’t until he had heard him speak with such an odd blend of fragility, intelligence and resolve that the alpha had been left momentarily speechless before deciding to test if the omega was worthy of him.

Over the past few months since he had noticed the changes in Will’s scent that spoke of a slowly developing disease most likely present some time before they had first met he had considered the likely cause and attempted to hold off confirmative tests as long as possible.

"That's amazing. I've never seen a case so far advanced without more damaging side effects. He should barely be functional..." Suclifte said, drawing Hannibal’s attention back with no idea that he had lost it to begin with as the beta stared transfixed at the MRI images on his computer screen. Hannibal moved to stand by the beta’s chair and watch over his shoulder.

“It’s outside my speciality so I’d get a second consult if I were you just to be certain but there shouldn’t be any immediate danger to the baby. After all, omegas are built to sacrifice anything necessary to sustain a pregnancy to full term,” Suclifte continued still sounding fascinated.

"How long do you think? Before the damage becomes irreversible by drug treatment.”

“Hard to say. Weeks probably, perhaps another month. It’s likely he’ll experience several peaks of the worst symptoms and brief lucid periods as an indicator of crossing out of a safe period.”

"Under the circumstances this could almost be viewed as a unique case study. Current medical knowledge of encephalitis is quite limited and is not often seen outside of infants and elderly individuals.”

Suclifte turned his chair around, a bemused expression on his face. “True. It’s hard to find willing patients for studies when the subject is deterioration of the brain. What are you getting at Hannibal?”

“An interesting opportunity.”

 

  
Will had remained quiet on the drive back to the office to collect his car, the periodically tense way he held himself suggesting the initial relief from the test results already worn off, if in fact that had been genuine and not simply desperately trying to convince himself of the news being good and not confirmation of anything else. Every so often his right hand left the arm rest to run his knuckles over the barely showing bump of their child.

“It seemed necessary to invite Dr Suclifte to dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

Will sighed exasperatedly, slipping a little further down in his seat. He knew it was rude but after even a brief assessment of the doctor he was more than sure that a whole evening with the man would be unbearable. “Fine, have to keep up appearances and all that.”

Hannibal’s gaze turned to his surly mate, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

“You really don’t like most of the people you know, do you? Most of your friends have no idea just how much obligation there is.”

“Indeed I am not overly attached to many of my acquaintances beyond appreciation of similar arts and occasionally out of necessity or connivence,” Hannibal admitted conversationally, as always entirely without shame. “Would you consider me a psychopath?”

Will chuckled, not needing to look back at the alpha to see the small smile he knew would be in place. “It’s a valid possibility and I’m the incompetent who didn’t see it till too late so now you’re stuck with me, like it or not.” Will felt the warm pressure of a hand laid on his knee for a moment before brushing higher up to intwine with his own.

“Stuck is far from the word I would choose.”

Pulling up outside his office building Hannibal finally let go of the omega’s hand but not before bringing their joined fingertips to his mouth for a parting kiss and to scent the pulse point. Despite this being a regular gesture Will still coloured slightly to the alpha’s amusement.

“I’m probably going to need to stay back late tonight to make up for today,” Will said slightly flustered as he fumbled for the car door handle. Unclipping his seatbelt Hannibal gently yet firmly tugged him back into his seat.

"Will, I hope you understand that we cannot disregard your symptoms based on one test. There is another possibility you have been reluctant to broach."

“And you want to talk about it right now?” Will snapped, trying to cover the other emotions those words brought up with frustration. “I’m just stressed and a little overtired. It was an overreaction, nothing more and right now there’s a ton of paperwork I still need to get to and this time of day the drive is going to take an extra hour.”

"Will," Hannibal said sternly. Will let his hand drop back to his side but refused to look up. “The unreasonable number of hours you are still taking on is one of the many things you refuse to be reasonable about. You are attempting to avoid this because you are afraid to consider the possibility of a psychological explanation." 

"The results were fine," Will insisted. "Please, right now I just need you, not another doctor telling me I don't understand my body." 

Thin lips pursed as the alpha mulled over his words. “I would never go behind your back on matters that concern your health and job simply because I am able to make such decisions without your input but this cannot continue.”

“What are you saying? Are you…threatening me?”

“Oh Will of course not.” Hannibal finally reached across to tilt Will’s chin up, framing his face in both hands. “I am trying to offer you a way out if you would like it. You are exhausted and stressed more often than not and even when you are home it is clear that the creatures you immerse yourself in have followed you. If you ask me to I would gladly inform Agent Crawford that I’m no longer comfortable with him exploiting my mate and with the amount of leave you currently have unused you could have these few months to rest and prepare for the baby.”

“Of course that’s what you mean. I’m sorry-I don't know why I said that,” Will said embarrassedly. “But I only have another four months so I owe my job that. After all, I’ve already been offered a fairly generous amount of maternity leave.” A note of bitterness marred the last words.

Will was aware he was a minority in his chosen field and although some of the imbalances between dynamics appeared to some to occasionally benefit omegas far more often it was a reminder of granted courtesy more than anything else. Not counting the teachers’ college there had been only three other omegas in his university freshman class, sticking together despite little else in common. Nevertheless, two had dropped out due to unplanned pregnancies and the other girl had been pressured into transferring from medicine to nursing.

It had not been easy to get to where he was and even now he was more accepted as he was respectfully mated. For all the advances most people still felt at least subconsciously that an omega’s place was the home and work should be reserved to either part-time or only until they had children. Despite the exact choice of words Will knew Hannibal understood his feelings and was attempting to show support and comfort rather than condescension which he appreciated.

Hannibal didn’t relent in his grip as Will tried to lean forward, savouring the slight pout at being denied for a moment before drawing the omega the rest of the way himself and granting a brief kiss.

“Thank you but you don’t need to worry about us. Just a step closer to being a paranoid parent like I promised myself I wouldn’t,” Will said as he pulled back again.

Hannibal smiled at that and couldn’t resist stooping to press another goodbye kiss to the baby, pulling the omega’s shirt taught over the small bump to admire how it had begun to take proper shape. “I may need your help convincing mama to let some responsibility go to others almost as capable, Mažasis.”

“Now that’s just cheating,” Will said less than halfheartedly. The feeling of tender fondness that overwhelmed him whenever Hannibal interacted with the baby was occasionally just a little annoying as it made him unable to continue arguing. “Smug prick.”

“I have more than enough to feel smug about. Remember to call if you will still be home in time for dinner.”

 

 

“Is your mate not joining us?” Suclifte asked, having already appropriately praised the food served and sitting with hands poised over his cutlery.

“Regrettably no,” Hannibal replied. “However, that does give us an opportunity to enjoy a vintage without any guilt on my part.” He poured out a fair portion of the red wine that had been breathing for the past thirty minutes before taking a seat.

Hannibal allowed the beta’s for the most meaningless talk to start up again, listening and responding for all the world as if they were the ‘old school chums’ Donald so clearly believed them to be.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but there's still something I don’t quite get,” the beta ventured somewhat hesitantly but the emotion hindering him was clearly closer to amusement than fear. “You surround yourself with rarities and anything that breaks that pattern is odd to say the least.”

“You are referring to my mate.” Hannibal stated.

“Come on Hannibal, the poor thing looked more surprised that you were interested in him than I am. What’s so special about an omega like that?”

The alpha delicately cut another piece of ham before replying. “He is without question the most fascinating creature I have ever known and I’m afraid, Donald, that there is no way I can ‘take’ that as say other than as a severe slight against my chosen mate and the mother of my child.”

The silence hovered heavily as he placed the piece of meat in his mouth, enjoying both the perfectly seasoned flesh of a rude winery clerk and the way the beta almost squirmed in his seat in discomfort.

“You probably should know,” Suclifte said at last, hesitating again. “After you left the room today he asked for more tests. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to proceed any further.”

“That is regrettable,” Hannibal said, reaching to refill both of their glasses and subtly moving the craving knife back within easy reach of his place setting as he settled back in his chair. “However, from a strictly legal standpoint I am able to agree on Will's behalf in any matters regarding his health without him being present or giving further consent. You would not be liable to any risk of malpractice and I would at most suffer a blow to reputation for taking any risks with my omega's welfare which you have already stated are still manageable."

“Why though? If you care so much about your mate let alone the baby why are you so keen to go through with this?”

“A good question.” Suclifte startled at how quickly the alpha had left his chair, crossing to retrieve something from the mantle piece and come to behind his own. As the alpha leant down slightly he noticed he had pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past and unfortunate glimpse of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Apologising for the delay in updating as day to day life, exams and research papers get in the way. As a consolation though this month's chapter is nearly twice the normal length. A large portion is spent in flashbacks shown (if this is unclear) like thoughts in italics. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of pedophilia in previous murder investigation. The author does not condone this in any manner regardless of any circumstances and it is for this reason that I have raised the rating from Mature to Explicit.

_Antlers littered the walls of the narrow loft like an array of thorns. The polished tips had their own glow in the dim room, shaper than any such instrument would be naturally. At the far end of the gauntlet three fine red blossoms sparked closer to black against stark white skin and the groves made antlers protruding through flesh…_

Will woke feeling for a change somewhat rested but any relief from that quickly left him as he remembered where he was. He wasn’t quite sure sure how he’d ended up here. Laid out naked in an unfamiliar bed, wrapped in his…psychiatrist’s arms. Oh god… As he shifted trying to extract himself without waking the older man he bit back a wince from the stiffness in his sore hips and the sensation of still sticky slick clinging to his thighs. _Twice, you idiot_

Between a very limited circle of friends and an overly involved boss, _because everything regarding working omegas’ lifestyles was public knowledge of anyone who wanted to know,_ he thought bitterly, there wasn’t all that much positive going on in his life and the something of a friend and confidante he’d found in the therapist was high on the list. How had he managed to screw that up?

The investigation that had closed less than twenty-four hours ago had been short but vile. After a month of the sick man's fantasies haunting him whenever he let his thoughts wonder it had been a scrap of DNA and a name pulled from the database under an unrelated charge that caught him as much as the profile Will had created, at least from his point of view.

Unbidden his mind wouldn’t stop returning to Abigail the first time he’d seen her as her father had still not entirely left him. The way her eyes had bulged with terror when Hobbs clumsily started sawing at her throat. A man who redirected his need to kill and consume his daughter with other girls and tenderly used every part and fibre of their bodies would have been equally disgusted by a man who’d torn open girls ten even thirteen years younger and left their broken little bodies in plastic bags near where they’d been taken.

He’d already discussed details with Hannibal during their sessions as he doubted the doctor would have been the type to follow the story on Tattle Crime and respected news sources generally didn’t like to touch pedophiles.

“It is natural to be disgusted by those who disregard innocence,” the doctor had noted after Will finished speaking. “Animals act with only the necessary cruelty towards both prey and their own kind in order to survive. Children are innocent of their parents’ crimes and even those whose behaviour and thoughts will later set them apart are at first guiltless.” Hannibal remained standing by his desk as the omega wandered the office, his face oddly neutral in comparison to the words. Exhaustion taking it’s toll Will finally stopped in front of the chai lounge, dropping down gracelessly.

“I didn’t catch him, not really,” Will admitted. “He got lazy with the fifth girl. Left enough semen behind for us to find a match on a different charge but it wouldn’t have been enough if it wasn’t for the stuff he was keeping in his house…” The killer’s fantasies were still encrusted in his mind like rot. All five girls had been beautiful but that was where the resemblance ended. _A diverse collector’s edition of dolls_ , a voice reminded him. Long carefully tied braids, black, blond and auburn had decorated his mantlepiece and a sixth child with dark brown hair locked in his attic behind bordered windows. _He had taken the time to wash the broken bodies after he had killed them, after he’d raped them, tenderly redone their hair for a keepsake and then thrown them out in garbage bags._

Will sat slumped forward on the couch, head buried in his hands. He felt the alpha sit down beside him but couldn’t bring himself to move or even speak for fear of starting to cry.

Slowly, barely exerting any pressure as if handling something delicate, Hannibal turned Will slightly by the shoulders to draw the younger man into his arms. Wordlessly the omega had gone gratefully, huddling into the alpha’s chest and clinging onto his jacket labels as if his life had depended on it. With gradual movements he was tugged closer till he was almost sitting in the alpha’s lap, one arm remaining wrapped tightly about his waist while the other stroked up and down his back. After what could have been a few minutes or the remainder of their hour the doctor had gently requested that Will accompany him back to his house for dinner, even offering a spare room so he would not need to drive home so late. _He’s worried what I might do to myself or someone else if left unsupervised_ Will remembered thinking before dismissing it. True, the alpha was far too sensible and good at his job to disclose everything on any given topic he would not outright lie and if genuinely concerned Will knew he would be honest and not hide behind false courtesies.

If the doctor had found him poor company as he prepared their meal he did not let on, more happy to enjoy a captive audience and mostly one sided conversation. At some point during the evening he had stopped stopped feeling so wretched and actually begun to relax and enjoy himself. It was odd to feel safe and comfortable while alone with an alpha although Will rarely thought of the other man as such despite the natural easy confidence, dominance and carefully tailored masculinity that screamed alpha. _Is it really so easy to trust someone because of a little common courtesy?_

Will recalled settling in the study after dinner and accepting a second glass of wine but not much of what they had talked about. Criticisms of their chosen fields made worse by ‘experts’ such as Frederick Chilton, the premise of Will’s still incomplete thesis and something about the reason why both of them had remained this long.

Will had turned down the offer of another drink as he finally noticed how late it had grown, already preparing to make excuses to head out even though he didn’t want to when the alpha set down his own glass and crossed the narrow distance between their chairs, half kneeling at the omega’s feet. The low armchair had left his face only a few centimetres higher as the alpha crouched in front of him, large warm hands circling up his knees to thighs before finally reaching to cup his face. The kiss that followed was barely a brush of lips but when Will automatically leaned in Hannibal had immediately risen to his feet, taking hold of the omega’s hands to pull him up too and lead him from the room.

  
The attempt to leave the bed did not pass unnoticed as Lecter's arms tightened automatically around him. The man himself smiled fondly at Will's embarrassment.

"Good morning." Like most natural predators Hannibal was alert almost instantly after waking although he allowed an edge of weariness to linger in his tone for Will's benefit. It would be useful over the next few months as his soon to be mate dealt with the physical and emotional effects of weaning off suppressant medication not to mention once his heats started again properly.

"Hey," Will said weakly.

He felt sore and entirely wrung out but weak from pleasure. It had been years since he'd let an alpha touch him and he'd quite forgotten how different it was to conquests with beta and omega women and so much better than beta men. More than that though was the gentleness with which the the alpha handled him even when he had awoken a few hours later in a panic with no idea where he was. Once again without missing a beat the alpha had soothed and gentled him back to a calm state, cradled securely against his chest.

  
_“I should go.” He heard a noncommittal hum from the man behind him and lips grazing against the back of his neck, a barely audible inhale as he was scented again._

_“You shouldn’t,” Hannibal countered, casually lowering one hand to stroke along the omega’s inner thigh. “But if you want to…”_

_Will gasped, squirming in the older man's loosened hold but not to get away. Hannibal drew back and flipped the omega over onto his back, settling on top of him and leaning in to kiss him again properly._

 

“I’m not really very good at…this,” Will said after a moment.

“This?”

“Flings.” Will had wanted to say relationships but that seemed a bit presumptuous. He looked up in surprise as rather than the polite acceptance he’d anticipated the alpha chuckled and continued the gentle caresses down Will’s back.

“Do you think that’s what this is?”

Will pulled himself up into a sitting position, tugging the sheet up with him. He honestly didn’t know what to say.

The first time he’d been with an alpha was in college, a slightly drunken experience he barely remembered. The last time he’d slept with another man had been years ago when he’d still been working homicide. Steve had been nice enough but he’d found out the following day that the beta and five others in their division had been  running a betting pool on how long it would take to seduce the uptight omega playing at belonging in an alpha/beta profession.

"Have you been courting me?" Will asked disbelievingly. 

"No," Hannibal lied smoothly. "As unofficial as our professional relationship is I did not want to burden you with my feelings especially as I was under the impression you were at least in principle against the prospect of mating."  

Will blushed before he'd processed all of what the alpha had said yet it made no sense. 

He'd been with other alphas during his twenties, slightly more optimistic about other people back then, but always with the same disappointing conclusions. It was still hardly a personal aversion as he still found the idea of making himself vulnerable and placing so much trust in someone of any secondary sex very daunting; the only difference was the legal bind he'd be trapped in with an alpha. That was what he was most afraid of. 

"I don't know how to respond to that..." Will finally said in place of a proper acknowledgment, realising how empty and selfish he sounded even as the words left his lips. He shifted to face the other. "I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you-"

"Will please don't," Hannibal interrupted. At the same time his hand had risen to drag through the omega's hair and brush those unruly curls back but he checked himself, letting his hand fall with a minute sigh. 

"In all honesty I am quite taken with you and would like nothing more than to find an arrangement that would allow you to feel comfortable in a relationship with me. To allow yourself to be courted and cherished as such a unique treasure should be," the alpha continued with a self deprecating smile. "But now is not the time or place to discuss that.”

  
………………………….

 

Will jerked awake as the file his arms had been resting on slipped to the floor, spilling a mix of Polaroids, photocopied pictures from old cases and scribbled notes clipped to reports over the office carpet.

“Crap,” he muttered.

Now well past the halfway point he was starting to show and kneeling down to gather up the fallen papers was more difficult than it would have been even a couple of weeks earlier. Remnants of dream poked their way back to the surface of his mind as he retrieved photos of the Shrike’s last victim, _second to last,_ he corrected himself , and the two copycats’. The photo the Nichols family had provided of their missing daughter was not so different from how they’d found her: lifeless, smiling sadly as if she already knew about the terminal diagnosis that would have killed her if Hobbs hadn’t looked her way first. Only her eyes were lighter in real life. Cassie Boyle on the other hand, laughing arm in arm with her brother, looked every bit the young woman with her whole life ahead of her. She didn’t resemble Abigail any more than the lanky redhead beside her did, the same coloured hair but several years older and far more a classic beauty than any the shrike had taken.  
Then there was Marisa, so very like Abigail that no doubt Hobbs only resisted killing her because of a link too close to home.

At the time, over a year back now, visiting her old home had seemed like the best way to give Abigail closure rather than at best a poor attempt to extract any last scraps of information, even if the trip to Minnesota had only been okayed because Jack was convinced the poor girl had been involved with her father’s murders. Instead he and the others had unintentionally introduced her to another victim’s brother, out of his senses with grief and then walked her into a room where her last friend had been murdered and left for them to find.

They still didn’t know how Boyle had found out where Abigail had been hospitalised when he’d reappeared two days later although as usual he expected Freddie Lounds had something to do with it. No one else would have nudged a grieving brother into confronting another victim in such as way just for the sake of drama.

“You’re here late.”

Will startled and almost lost his grip on the stack of papers, glancing up to see the familiar shape of Jack Crawford leaning against the doorframe.

“I can’t seem to get enough done during the day and if I take stuff home I get told to put the damn things down get to bed at a reasonable time. What’s your reason?”

Jack shrugged. Slowly the older alpha crossed the room and dragged the chair from the adjoining desk out to sit. “My wife needs support now but she won’t accept it; she wants to keep living our lives the same until she physically can’t. Somehow I can’t bring myself to go home.”

For all his unquestioned intelligence Jack was for the most part a blunt instrument, throwing himself entirely into each investigation with a particular fascination on the most infamous in a way he must know wasn’t healthy and kept the majority of his emotions barely below surface level expect for ones he thought would make him look weak.

Jack noticed a loose page and reached to grab it. He offered the autopsy photocopy back, the downward slopping of his mouth and raised eyebrow much more effective at conveying a question, frustration and disbelief than a verbal inquiry.

“There has to be more than we know between these two. Nick Boyle didn’t kill that girl in the antler room, he had no reason to. I think that the same person who killed Cassie Boyle killed Marisa Shaw. One of the local cops leaked a photo of Ellis Nichols’s body less than a day after we found her but that only showed the mutilation. The organ removal wasn’t confirmed for over a week.” Will knew his argument sounded weak but there were so many inconstancies following the Shrike investigation. Jack may have believed him at the time about a second killer but nothing had ever been pursued. Easier to let that be the end even if someone still had to face consequences. Abigail was still a suspect in her dad’s murders at least in Crawford’s mind.

“You shouldn’t waste time on cold cases,” Jack said after a moment. “I need you focussed.” _On the Ripper_ , he didn’t say.

“You’re one to talk.”

Jack laughed at the retort despite himself.

The alpha respected him to a point which was saying something as so much about Will didn’t fit within his narrow perception but the still oldfashioned at heart man only tolerated him as long as he kept functioning and finding results.

 

_“Poor Uncle Jack feels at odds with himself,” Hannibal mused, sitting back on the bed as his hands worked the tie into place from habit without needing a guiding mirror. “He feels protective of you and guilty for putting an omega in such a stressful field but at the same time angered that one may be more intelligent than he is. If not for Bella I wonder if he would have pursued you for convenience."_

_“God, don’t let him hear you say that,” Will snorted, flopping back onto the bed. “He’d take that as an insult.”_

_He’d been worried the first time Hannibal had stayed at his house even if he did knew the man would never be so cruel as to make him feel bad about it but so many pets had been a bit much for some. Unsurprisingly the alpha had shown no more difficulty acting at home in Will rustic little farmhouse than he apparently did at anything else._

_“His loss then.” Hannibal kissed the omega goodbye. He paused as Will grabbed onto his wrist._

_“There was something I wanted to…just run by you,” he said slowly. “Um, how would you feel if I went off suppressants for a while?” Will panicked at the silence. “It’s just it’s a big undertaking so I wanted your opinion, it’s not a trap-” he cut off abruptly with an indigent noise as the sheet was yanked off him, the alpha then pressing him down flat on his back and pinning his wrists above his head._

_“If you are asking if I would be interested in making a child with you than I would be honoured,” Hannibal said huskily, a trace of a growl leaking into his voice that Will had only heard a handful of times. Will couldn’t help a whimper in response to the onslaught of alpha pheromones with his own body responding._

_“Don’t you need to go soon?” Will asked breathlessly but made no attempt to move as his wrists were released and the alpha started moving down his body._

_“I have a few minutes and regardless I would never leave you wanting, my sweet.” Hannibal tugged the briefs down and off, tutting once at the sight. “I told you not to clean yourself off. That will need to be disciplined,” he went on lifting Will’s legs till his ankles hooked through the headboard to leave them spread and locked above his head. “Not a sound now. We don’t want to worry the dogs.”_

 

Will yanked his mind out of the memory hoping that his blushing wasn’t noticeable. An odd thing to happen mid conversation but still preferable to some of the other neurological defects he’d been experiencing recently.

“I didn’t wander by your office for no reason, incase you were worried about that,” Jack was saying obliviously. “Your alpha’s called me twice demanding to know where you are. I think he may be concerned I’ve kidnapped you away for another investigation without his permission.”

Will bit back a cold response to the chosen wording as in Jack’s case most of the time no offence was meant.

 

  
As he walked back to his car he checked for missed calls (three and as many text messages from Hannibal). He was hoping that the alpha would be in bed or at least upstairs by the time he got home but no such luck. He had barely closed the door before the alpha  was striding from the office still in the same suit and his face a mix of concern and barely controlled anger. Wordlessly he pulled the omega into an embrace, holding on as if it had been months rather than hours since they had last seen each other.

“Why must you do this, my darling?”

“Sorry, I…I fell asleep.”

Hannibal broke off and held him at arms length though Will was relieved to see he looked more amused now. “And I trust you forgot to eat anything since I left you?”

“I had some sandwiches in the car.”

“As I thought. Come.”

“Hannibal, it’s almost midnight-”

“Then we may need to sleep in tomorrow. Fortunately that will be Saturday.”

Will relented and followed the alpha through to the kitchen, wondering as he often did how he had been fortunate enough to find the man when he had and have both the futures he had dreamed of without having to sacrifice one for the other. He hoped that Hannibal knew how grateful he was for that and expected he did.

Several different cuts of meat were taken from the fridge all neatly sealed in plastic before Hannibal decided on one.

“Is that…tongue?” Will asked?

“Yes. Simple, delicious and rich in iron. Nothing but the best for you both.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, 
> 
> Exams are finally over and between just my internship and a part-time job I finally have a little time to update. Still, due to complications already arising in chapters 7 and 8 I won't promise to have the next on the scheduled date although I will do my best. 
> 
> A lot of canon moments will be shown and referenced but not in the strict timeline order. Enjoy and as always let me know what you think :)

Water dripped down the mounted sign,  _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane_. The rain that had continued steadily since six am seemed oddly appropriate in the gloom surrounding the tall grey and redbrick building; all that was missing was a satirical timed lighting bolt.

Will hesitated on the steps another moment before finally entering the building. Although it had not been said outright this, being back at then hospital, was a test just as everything over the past week had felt.

He'd been able to feel the doubt clinging to Jack and the rest of the team over the last week or was it longer than that but Gideon had taken them all by surprise. Abel Gideon had recently drawn the conclusion that Chilton’s meddling had lead him to believe that he was the Chesapeake Ripper and taken it upon himself to sue him for malpractice and causing the death of the nurse he’d butchered. The transport van had been found abandoned twenty minutes outside the city with no sign of the prisoner escaping on foot in the light covering of snow and pieces of the two guards and the driver strewn through the trees like ornaments. The following twelve hours had been a mess of one crime scene after another as Gideon exacted his revenge on past psychiatrists finishing with Chilton. So many times Will had barely been able to cover his own frustration at answers so obvious that somehow they couldn't see while Jack simply shouted louder making steadily less sense and the betas Jimmy, Zee and Beverly produced more quips than evidence they could use.

The break in pattern led them to the observatory where months earlier the Ripper had taunted them with Mirriam Lass’s arm (the mention of her name still struck a painful nerve with Jack so fortunately he didn’t question the possibility that the ripper had become involved) where Gideon was in process of extracting a more personal revenge on Chilton.

Will hesitated after being admitted through to the final high security ward, steeling himself for what would likely be a challenging interview. He should have been used to odd looks and raised eyebrows when handing over an FBI id as being reminded of what an oddity he was in his chosen field had been almost a daily occurrence in the years he’d spent on the police force but the added once-over directed to his stomach somehow felt like an added undermining insult now that it was getting harder to disguise how far along he was. Unfortunately the alpha had asked to talk to him and with so many questions unanswered, namely possible information on the Chesapeake Ripper Will hadn’t really had the option of refusing.

Of the ten cells on the block only the second from last was occupied, the man in question laying on his bed with a clearly dated medical textbook across his face.

"Ah Mr Graham, so nice to see you again," Gideon said as he looked up with the familiar exaggerated manners. Projecting deliberate casualness the old alpha swung his legs around on the bunk to face him. “And if I might say, you are glowing.”

“Hello Doctor,” Will replied.

“Interesting stuff, Lombroso and the like,” Gideon said indicating the book he’d been reading. “I think I may know where poor old Fredrick finds his research sources, the year 18..something or other.”

“Doctor Gideon, I was told you had some information you wanted to share.”

“Tut, tut, you seem to be losing your edge Mr Graham,” Gideon chided with patronising smile.

“To be honest,” Will answered slowly, trying to sound jus slightly bored an already dismissive of whatever Gideon may be able to add. “You’ve already had your fun recently and there’s not much credit to what you have to say. We’re just being thorough.”

“Well fair enough, ask away. Shall I holler for an orderly to see if they can find you a chair?”

“Thank you but that won’t be necessary. After you finished setting up gifts for the Ripper why didn’t you use that chance to escape? With the guard’s clothes and the van you could have got far enough to get ahold of another car. I already know you’re patient but was playing at being the ripper with your old doctors all you were holding out for?”

"Hmm I'm not a young man, evening up the scales was important and I don't see myself doing so well on the run.” Gideon shrugged. “Between Fredrick’s ignorance and sweet Doctor Bloom’s good intentions I didn’t have much idea of who I was and I figured a little recreation and getting in contact with the man himself may clear things up.”

"How did he know where to find you?" More than once

The older man chuckled again, gripping the edge of the bed and swinging himself back and forth slightly. “I asked him that myself. He said a mutual friend let him know I’d be out of the hospital for the day and offered some direction. Chilton didn’t do himself any favours by trying to give me credit for someone else’s artwork.”

 

  
“I appreciate you coming in.”

Jack carried doubt badly. His stature did not lend well to it without projecting aggression and he tried to hide behind his temper. Despite being in his own territory the man was restless and likely resisting the impulse to pace the room. Hannibal waited until Jack had found his way to his chair before taking on of the ones opposite across the wooden desk.

“I don’t want to overstep any boundaries here,” Jack said slowly.

“If you are concerned about Will’s work performance then he is the first person who shoulder informed of that,” Hannibal replied coolly. “He trusts you Jack.”

“He’ll be along later but there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about first.” Jack steepled his fingers for a moment before reconsidering. “I knew Will by reputation longer than personally and despite a few recorded episodes he was the best and wasted as just a teacher, I wasn’t the first or last to ask him to consult.” Of course he knew Hannibal was already aware of this as Jack’s mixed feelings of guilt and mild disgust at pulling Will back into field work was what had lead to him introducing them.

Hannibal smirked behind his professionally neutral mask. Although the older alpha resented him slightly for having mated his prized profiler Jack took greta means to act respectful as he knew that if the doctor decided he didn’t like having limited access to his omega Will would be required to quit and be cut off from Jack entirely.

“Some of the cases he’s been trying to connect that make no sense, spacing out for minutes at a time then acting like he has no idea where he is and fixating on closed cases,” Jack went on. “I need to know if you have noticed him acting odd and how."  
  
“He has not been acting quite himself recently,” Hannibal said, letting hesitation show on his voice and not elaborating until Jack asked directly. “He has been acting distant and erratically, and spending more time out at Wolf Trap. Of late even at home he is withdrawn, immersed in his mind where I cannot reach him.”

Jack swallowed loudly, hesitating as he considered the doctor’s words. “There’s something else but- Will, you’re early.”

Hannibal stood up automatically to greet his mate hovering in the doorway who startled at the touch to his shoulder, blinking frantically as he looked back and forth between the two alphas.

“What are you doing here?” Will asked, confused, but allowed the alpha to lead him to a chair before settling down next to him and keeping a firm hold of the omega’s hand.

Jack reached into a drawer and retrieved a file, laying it on the table open to a photo. “Do you recognise him?”

“Nicholas Boyle,” Will said at once.

“The young man who confronted Abigail Hobbs about the death of his sister by a copycat murderer,” Hannibal elaborated as if asking a question, carefully only letting mild interest show through his words rather than the actual reaction.

“Has he been found?”

“Yes,” Jack said. “Gutted with a hunting knife we have yet to identify and buried in the woods in Wolf Trap, only a few miles from your house.”

“That house is in the middle of nowhere and it’s been empty for months.”

“It wasn’t then.”

Jack was still talking but Will barely heard, pendulum already moving in his mind as the photo of Nick alive was moved aside for another barely recognisable as the same person clearly taken at the scene.

 _There’s panic here and surprise, no aggression. This was an attack with intention and enough experience to gut him cleanly from almost an arms length. And the killer, so much fear but also exhilaration, a familiar action taken to the next level. Without supervision,_ Daddy’s _supervision…_

“Someone called from a disposable phone this morning with the address. We have the location from the nearest signal tower but they ditched the phone afterwards.”

“Oh God,” Will breathed.

“Is something wrong, darling? Any pain?” Hannibal’s other hand immediately went to Will’s stomach, pushing under the oversized jumper he was wearing to feel better.

“No, I’m fine,” Will responded a little sharper than he’d meant to. He suspected Hannibal was at least partially trying to offer him an out to keep the meeting short and he didn’t appreciate it. “What are you trying to say, Jack?”

“I’m only asking what you know about that,” Jack replied for the moment ignoring the other alpha. “Because I know you’ve been far too involved with that girl from the start and that you both were at the hospital when Boyle showed up and ‘attacked’ Abigail Hobbs before vanishing off the face of the earth.”

“Jack,” Hannibal said warningly.

“I want to believe that it’s a coincidence but it will be investigated all the same,” he went on unperturbed. “In light of everything, Will I’ve got no choice but to suspend you from fieldwork and revoke your firearm licence but that can be returned later. I’ve also spoken to your department head and he seems willing to let you go on medical leave early.”

“What-”

“This is nonnegotiable,” Jack interrupted.

“Will? Can you hear me?”

Will blinked, the sunlight outside making him wince as his head had already been throbbing most of the afternoon. He was now seated in the backseat of his car. Although it could not realistically have been more than a few minutes he did not recall leaving Jack’s office or the walk to the car.

“It was Abigail,” Will murmured.

“Yes, it was,” Hannibal agreed without looking up at him, stooped slightly checking the omega’s pulse against his watch. “What has made you so certain?”

“Why are you? How could you know that?”

Hannibal motioned Will over to sit beside him and closed the car door. “Because I helped her bury him.”

Will wanted so badly to be angry, horrified at what his mate had just confessed to but instead all he could feel was hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Will asked finally.

“I promised Abigail I would not, that no one else would be involved. She was terrified and this was some time ago.”

“You have involved me now. God, you left a corpse just outside the property I was living in at the time.”

“That was not our intention nor will you be incriminated for this. Will, you know Jack better than that; he merely was trying to gauge if you were aware of what she’d done and were trying to protect her.” Hannibal fell silent. “I promise you I only wished to protect her so she would not face a murder charge for defending herself, because of her father.”

Will could see the truth in that. Jack had not been satisfied with Hobbs’s death as the conclusion and would happily accept the daughter as a scapegoat, after all even if she hadn’t participated directly in killing and preparing the girls she couldn’t have been completely unaware. The headlines would have a field day with that, a ‘made’ killer, and in danger of facing a judge instead of a jury because twelve peers unaware of her and her father’s story would be unrealistic. Even Alana had admitted after meeting the young beta the first time how her behaviour wasn’t what would be expected of someone in her circumstances. Rational, surrendering information to get information and showing enough rehearsed emotions to show she had them…

No, that was not justified. An unusual reaction to grief did not have to mean anything more. He understood why the alpha had chosen to help her rather than encourage her to trust in a system already stacked against her and frankly, the omega couldn’t help but feel proud that his mate had risked so much for someone who while quite dear to them both now had been still a stranger then.

“You made the right choice,” Will said quietly after a long pause.

Hannibal pulled Will into his arms, silently grateful. “Although it is regrettable that this has come to light I admit I am glad that you know and figured it out on your own.”

“It would have been anyone who found him,” Will offered. “Someone panicked at what they saw and whether they’d be implicated, used their phone and threw away the sim card once they’d realised that could be tracked.”

“Do not think of it,” Hannibal said firmly. “This is not your burden to bear.”

“Anything troubling that concerns you is my burden too,” Will corrected him. “I’ve told you that before.” Although he could not see for sure that the alpha smiled at that, held firmly against his body, Will still felt the chuckle hum though him.

“Come home with me?” Will murmured after a moment.

“As much as I would love to regrettably I have one more appointment today and I will need to leave soon to make it in time. I cannot expect my patients to adhere to a 24 hour cancellation policy if I do not do the same but I don’t feel comfortable sending you home alone.”

Although a little disappointed Will shook off the concern. “I’ll be fine, see you tonight.”  
After he had grudgingly allowed Hannibal to help him into the front of the car and pulled out onto the main road Will couldn’t help playing moments from the two gruelling meetings that afternoon.

_“Does your alpha talk about his days in surgery much? I met him a handful of times, back when he was only a hopeful resident. I’d forgotten until recently when an article about me and how inept the FBI has become of late revisited an investigation from last year. The printed version of TattleCrime it must have been, yes. Some young man who aspired to become a doctor was performing organ transplants and everyone wanted to pin that on the ripper too, except you that is.”_

_“I’m surprised anyone remembered that case at all, it was thankfully over very quickly.”_

_“Both of you were mentioned briefly,” Gideon went on. “Unclear why exactly he was there but quite fortunate since he was able to save the second would be victim of sloppy procedure. I guess some things you don’t completely forget even without regular practice.”_

Will remembered Devon Silvestri as something of turning point at work when his opinion was so very different from what the rest of the team so very badly wanted to believe but was accepted. Whatever similarities the first scene shared with the Chesapeake Ripper were accidental as was clear to him at once and everyone else pretty quickly. On a more personal basis the call that they had tracked down the private ambulance company had come while he was at Hannibal’s, still only a couple of weeks into their relationship, and due to the late hour the alpha had insisted on accompanying him. Silvestri hardly looked surprised when the ambulance doors were thrown open and he was order to step down, all concentration on the unconscious man he was poorly operating on. Watching Hannibal save the would be victim’s life had made him wonder, as he still often did but never properly asked, why the alpha had chosen to leave the field that so clearly his natural element.

Will pushed the odd thought to the back of his mind but still couldn’t quite dismiss it.

 

Hannibal waited until Will’s car had disappeared before returning to his own, not wanting to risk him wondering why he did not follow in the direction towards Baltimore and his office. It had not been a complete lie as there was a matter he needed to see to immediately. He needed to see Abigail and discuss the danger she had carelessly pushed the three of them into.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Posting a day early because I'll be spending a good deal of tomorrow on a flight to Cairns. I do feel this chapter seems a little rough as the original was almost twice as long and growing tedious but hope it is enjoyable. 
> 
> Also, in answer to a question from last time, while yes I do often change the order of canon events up or insert addition blocks of time changes such as the location of Abigail attacking Nick Boyle were additionally made because I was a little doubtful of how far Abigail manages to regularly travel when she sneaks off from the hospital without being caught.

Outside the window three of the patients were attempting to build a snowman from the light layer remaining after the heavy rain, the same girls who spoke in little girl voices as they recanted their experiences. Over his shoulder, reflected in the glass, Abigail’s fingers played with the frayed edges of her scarf.

“He wasn’t a monster,” she said finally, “But he was trying to kill me.”

Hannibal turned from the window to look at her properly. “Do you believe that Abigail? And is that why you uncovered him and ensured he would be found?”

Although she was almost eighteen the girl’s petite build and almost bulbous blue eyes made her appear younger still, projecting the false air of vulnerability and innocence that he’d already seen her put to good use. It was possible that Alana had noticed some of the flaws in Abigail’s act although she was far from drawing correct conclusions and his Will still determinedly refused to believe what he saw but that could not last indefinitely.

“The FBI already asked their questions and I passed.” Abigail pushed herself off the bed and crossed to stand by the window. “I know it’s not going to be over just like that but now I have some control over it. Even if I don’t get to leave what my dad did behind me, I don’t have to keep worrying about the body being found and I can work past it.” As she spoke the girl hesitantly reached out to take hold of the sleeves of his coat, looking up imploringly. “No one is going to trace that back to me, or to you.”

Abigail was without a doubt intelligent and her presence had aided a great deal in forming his relationship with his mate but the girl was too prone to panic and thoughtless self-preservation to be trusted or relied upon.

“It is not as simple as that, Abigail. Instead of discussing your fears with me as we had agreed you took a great risk to your safety and mine and have also incriminated my mate.”

Abigail frowned as she steeped back, looking suddenly torn between hurt and frustration. “Have you told Will then? Who am I kidding, of course you did.”

“No, I did not,” Hannibal responded calmly if slightly colder. “I never doubted that Will would figure out what you had done in time although he will not tell anyone. Your more immediate concern is that Agent Crawford is not convinced and I expect not far from drawing other conclusions about you and how you helped your father.”

The young beta had paled significantly and given up any pretence of anger.

“I cannot help you moving forward Abigail, you have betrayed my trust without consideration of what your actions may bring about.”

 

 

  
“You haven’t been sleeping," Hannibal said, a statement not a question.

“It’s nothing to do with the old issues," Will said quickly. "It's just starting to get harder to get comfortable." Only half a lie.

Hannibal frowned but didn’t comment further. It had been a few days since the omega had had an incident and Will had almost convinced himself that there would be no more complications but that was hardly cause to dismiss everything that had been happening to him so lightly. With his mate now on required leave he had considered that it was time to move forward in his plans and perhaps the encephalitis too but with the added complication at a less than opportune time most of the possible moments forward were unsavoury. More than that, as a result Will had grown even more obsessed with establishing a connection between the two copycat murders now that he viewed his suspicions that Nicolas Boyle was not involved confirmed. Although there would be little practical advancement that Will could do while he was suspended the omega had already grown close to uncovering more truths than he was aware of.

Will flinched slightly as arms wrapped around his waist, bringing both his own hands to rest entwined with the alpha's over his rounded abdomen.

“Only three more months.” Hannibal moved their joined hands over Will’s belly. “They are being quite quiet today. Ah, there you little one.”

Although it hurt sometimes when the baby moved inside him Will barely noticed anything from the sense of happiness each reminder gave him, that after so long trying and fearing it wasn’t possible for him at all there now was a little person on the way.

“I know these last few days have been stressful,” Hannibal murmured. “But it is not your job to get involved right now so it is best that you take advantage of this time. Promise me you will take it easy today.”

“Let’s see, Abigail and I are both implicated in a murder investigation, while I’m cut off from cases with still active killers. Nothing to worry about,” Will laughed humourlessly. “That poor girl.”

“You should have more faith in Jack than that. His insistence that Abigail was implicated in her father’s crimes was not accepted and if his current theory will not be a popular viewpoint especially as he altered details in his retelling in order to give credit to speculations. I expect he only implied you were involved because he knew you would lie to protect her. Your devotion to doing the right thing is admirable but in this instance you must promise me that you will not involve yourself further.”

“But he was right, all along I insisted otherwise…And you’re taking all this a little too well.” Will shifted, testing the alpha’s hold on him only to feel his mate’s arms tighten around him almost to the point of hurting.

“Promise me or I won’t be able to leave you alone here all day.”

“Fine, I won’t do anything stupid.”

  
Once he was left alone in the house Will reluctantly to his desk in the home office. Although he had been dismissed unceremoniously from teaching as well as fieldwork due to the lack of notice there was still a stack of papers waiting marking that he hadn’t been asked to turn over to a colleague. After less than an hour of grading however his mind had turned to the growing pile of dates and photocopied files on both the copycat murders and all the information he had already accumulated slipped hastily underneath.

In all the time he’d known him Will had never lied to Hannibal and the omega couldn’t even bring himself to voice aloud his thoughts of late even if there had been anyone to discuss them with. Since his meeting with Abel Gideon the implications had never been from his mind even if he knew the validity of the source was questionable to say the least.   
  
The Chesapeake Ripper had been active in Maryland and Virginia for over a decade, the name chosen for the location of the first victim and unofficially the brutality of the murders but officially the precision of the injuries and organ removal. From that the conclusions had been drawn that the killer had medical training, most likely surgical, and assumed male alpha somewhere between mid-thirties and late-forties because statistically more likely. While aimed at a specific group the little information was also so hopelessly general. A middle aged alpha man with a medical background could be applied to his mate but just as easily to Fredrick Chilton or Abel Gideon or however many men in the Baltimore area alone.

Still, once he had given way to suspicion it lingered like an itch at the back of his mind, slowly infecting everything else. Even worse was the feeling that only his reluctance had kept him-was still trying to prevent him - from seeing how every lie of omission fitted into place and he still didn't want to see the entire truth.

 

  
“Will, what are you doing here?” Abigail asked sitting down. Her small smile remained in place but she looked nervous.

The common room was mostly empty but enough scattered patients and visitors gave the room the comfortably public feeling without running too much risk of anyone overhearing.

“Hi Abigail.” Will realised he had no idea how to broach the subject he needed to discuss with her even after thinking about through most of the hour long drive. “Do you feel like getting some air?”

  
He waited until they had reached left the building and wandered a decent way along the familiar path to the past the therapy greenhouses before picking up the conversation.

“I have an idea about what happened but I’d rather hear your version.”

Abigail mulled over her answer, fingers moving to play with the thick winter scarf she’d swapped out for the other to go outside. “What was it you told me about killing? The worst feeling in the world? I think I keep feeling guilty because I don’t feel guilty about killing him. What does that make me?” Abigail stopped and turned around to look at him properly.

“You’re the only one who knows exactly what happened that night,” Will said carefully. “But I think you feel that way because at that moment, you were acting in self defence.” The lie felt weak in his mouth.

“You and Doctor Lecter don’t agree on that then,” Abigail snorted.

That was surprising information but Will used offered segue. “I hope you know that if you-if Nick Boyle wasn’t found then Doctor Lecter wouldn’t have told anyone about it. We both care about what happens to you but keeping confidence is very important to him.”

“Sounds unhealthy in a relationship.” Abigail wandered a few footsteps away from him, looking out into the trees. “I wish I’d figured out what my dad was doing earlier. I miss him, I miss my mum and I’m just so sick of this place and-” Abigail cut herself off, the frustration and pain in her voice for perhaps the first time sounding genuine.

“Being an only child can make it harder to see the flaws in your parents but no one could expect you to know-”

“Hunting with him was some of the best times of my life but all that feels tainted now,” Abigail went on, murmuring more to herself. “Marisa hated all that. She said all his reasons didn’t change the fact that its murder but fishing was worse than using guns. Stalking feels more natural than luring prey to you under a friendly disguise but either way not having to hear the screaming…”

_One you stalk, one you lure. The perfect bait that draws out the vulnerable truth without seeming to…_ The words scrambled together in different voices, only some he remembered hearing spoken.

“You were the lure,” Will breathed. “Why didn’t Hannibal tell you to go to the police and leave the body where it could be found…if necessary.”

 

Hannibal looked up at the rapid knocking on his office door. Mildly curious about whether one of his patients would be foolish enough to arrive so early or without an appointment at all he crossed the room, opening the door to a surprise.

“Abigail.”

“Did you lie to me before?” The girl was flushed as if she’d been running and her eyes were wide with panic. “Will knows.”

Hannibal deftly concealed the mix of disappointment and something akin to grief behind his mask. Of course he had known that it would only be a matter of time before his mate figured out the truth about him so coming to terms with and acknowledging Abigail’s secrets was if anything overdue, proof of how attachment and sentiment impedes reason far too often. All the same the news was saddening for what steps would need to be taken next.

“Are you sure of this?”

“Yes. I don’t know what to do-” Breaking into tears Abigail pressed forward, taking the alpha’s arm settling about her shoulders as a comforting attempt.

“I’m sorry Abigail,” Hannibal said gently.

Although the girl held so much potential at her root she lacked the patience, strategic mind and ability to make sacrifices to account for her impulsiveness. A useful tool and bright child but now posing a nuisance and a danger rather than an asset. He leaned down to lightly kiss the girl’s temple before pulling back and prying her arms loose.

 

Will pulled over in a hurry, almost hyperventilating as he realised he’d lost time again. How had he left things with Abigail? This was not as simple as he had hoped with Abigail having been involved in far more than a single case of accidental murder but he was no closer to confirming or dismissing his initial fears.

He needed to tell Jack about Abigail.

_The profile that fit within the needed time, all the information that the copy cat killer would have needed to know, Abigail backed into a position of trust while building foundations of assurance and security, the connection with Abel Gideon and the timing and implied meaning of the second to last Chesapeake Ripper victim… It was too much and yet it all fitted too well to be a coincidence._

“No, no…”

Will dug out his phone and called before he could second guess himself again. For once the alpha didn’t pick up, the call going straight to voicemail.

“Jack, I think you may be right about Abigail and if you’re still looking into the connection between Cassie Boyle and Marisa Shaw you’re going to find proof of that, unless you already have.” He paused, mouth dry as he pressed a shaking hand to his stomach both trying to give himself the strength needed and remind himself why he could not be wrong about this. “I think I many be close to something more important, on the Ripper, but I hope I’m wrong.”

 

Hannibal was relieved to see Will’s car in the driveway when he returned home.

Over the time he had known the omega his plans had changed more than once, the entertaining toy becoming the potential mate, but had always known that every increased intimacy made the risk posed by the omega more potent. It hadn't been difficult to save pieces of evidence should the occasion where he needed Will detained although he had still hoped not to come to that. There would be enough forensic and circumstantial evidence the last of which placed only hours earlier to ensure a few months to repair the damage but not too solid as not to be torn apart under scrutiny in a courtroom or undermined by new information some time later.

He found Will in their home office seated on the edge of Hannibal’s desk. Hannibal noted the gun his mate had yet to hand back within reach placed beside on of his own drawn recreations of the wound man. His face was oddly blank but there were signs of recent tears still clinging to his dark lashes.

“What are you doing, Will?”

“I know I’ve been struggling with reality lately but I need to hear the truth. Now.”

“What truth is that?” Hannibal asked slowly moving forwards. Will’s hand closed over the gun but the alpha could see from where he was that the omega’s was shaking. “Will, please. This is not healthy for the child-”

"Stop it! I can't hear any more lies." The gun started to slip through his fingers as his resolve failed.

Hannibal closed the distance in a few steps, prying the weapon loose.

“Will, listen to me. I am concerned about you,” Hannibal said, gripping the omega’s face and forcibly holding him in place. Up close he could feel how clammy the younger man’s skin was, could feel the tremors through his fragile body. “But that is not all. You are becoming a danger to yourself and much more than that if you lose control and sense of self during an episode.”

“You’re lying, always lies, just stop it,” Will shouted, voice cracking on the final syllable. He was so tired, limbs beginning to tremble and struggling to stay in the present.

Hannibal felt the moment when the omega went limp and slumped against him in light convulsions. He held Will up through the mild fit, supporting his weight before finally lowering both of them to the floor and adjusting Will into the recovery position. After quickly determining there were no signs of distress from the child, the moment and heartbeat normal, he retrieved his phone to make the necessary calls for an ambulance and to Jack.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will, someone really needs to explain the encephalitis to him among a lot of other things :/ 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, 
> 
> We are now past the halfway point and I would like to say thank you to everyone who as commented/left kudos
> 
> :)

_How had it come to this_ Jack wondered aloud again for he didn’t even know how many times. He had already been standing in the hospital hallway after sending away the agent stationed outside the hospital room to try an conduct an interview he was dreading in relative privacy.

Although Will had been taken to hospital someone above his own jurisdiction had called for the criminal interrogation and charges to complied before he received any treatment. A call from the legal liaison, Kade Purnell, had also stated the requirement that no special treatment be shown simply because the suspect in at least four murders was an omega. The bureau was already going to receive backlash from suspecting one of their own without the adding the fact that the suspect was an expecting omega already working under unorthodox measures.

Jack sighed. The man in his last interview was barely recognisable as his friend, let alone the shy, shifty creature he'd plucked from his lecture hall. Jack remembered the grief but painful clarity in the omega’s voice when he’d replayed the voicemail from earlier that day. After establishing a trial of visits to different university campuses around Minnesota during the months that the Shrike had been at large it hadn’t been difficult to see how Hobbs had hunted, using the open days and his young daughter as a cover and the ideal bait. Several security cameras on transport trains and around campus cafes had shown Abigail approaching girls of a similar appearance to her, matched with photos of later victims, thereby confirming that the girl was at least aware of her father’s crimes even if the confession to participation and Nicholas Boyle’s murder was still awaiting on her arrest. The girl was still missing.

He was torn between three conflicting horrors on his own negligence or incompetence. Either he had pushed a mentally unstable man over the brink or blindly overlooked an existing killer under his very nose. Whichever it was, he was also responsible for at least four deaths but somehow more unsettling was the nagging feeling that the evidence piling up was too convenient- circumstantial- and that despite everything it was not impossible that Will was still right.

Jack took note of the sight before his eyes with an added helping of guilt. Lecter was slumped forward in the visitors’ chair altoist as if asleep although the redness about his eyes betrayed start he clearly had not, clasping the sedated omega’s hand between both of his own. Had he looked something like that not so long ago right before he had fallen into an exhausted sleep by Bella’s bedside?  
  
“Jack.” Doctor Lecter straitened in his seat at the other alpha’s approach, the tension in his face softening very slightly.

“How’s he doing?”

"He's responding well to the treatment and there's no sign of foetal distress,” Hannibal paused turning his eyes back to his mate, locked in a medically induced coma. “They believed this was kinder than manual restraints.”

"Have you spoken to him at all?" Jack knew that against protocol the doctor had been barred from being present during his mate’s interrogation, likely hoping the deprivation would help unsettle the omega into a confession.  
"Not for some time. He still believes he was framed and I am involved." The other alpha paused again. "I wish I could believe the former at any rate but I don't really know how much he's capable of."

“A lot of charges are being drawn up against him,” Jack said quietly. He had leaned heavily on Lecter for some months after Bella's diagnosis and he owed the man that much now. “What have you been told?”

“Very little and neither I or my lawyer have been permitted to speak to him since the arrest. He is being exploited.”

Jack walked around to pull up the opposite visitor’s chair. “There are still gaps but there was been a lot of forensic evidence found at Will’s house in Wolf Trap. Human remains of the copy cat victims, Cassie Boyle and Marisa Shaw, a doctor Donald Suclifte and…” Jack paused. “And Abigail Hobbs.” The remains of the three women were found woven into homemade fishing lures and parts of Suclifte were discovered in a locked freezer along with others not identified yet from recorded missing persons. A human ear already identified as Abigail’s had been delivered to the Behavioural Science division. “I’m sorry, I really am. Also, I understand the claims he made against you are-”

“Have been investigated at length at the same time as agents rummage through my house searching for damning evidence to convict my expecting mate of murder,” the other interrupted.

Jack was taken aback by the response, while justified, but he had never heard the man raise his voice before. “I’m afraid you may still be asked to testify.”

"My testimony wouldn't help, Jack, for either cause. I’m compromised as a medical professional and from personal involvement.” Hannibal brought the omega’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against his knuckles. “I failed him. If I had noticed sooner…”

“Don’t do that to yourself, Hannibal,” Jack said. “Believe it or not, but I may be hoping as much as you do that this is a mistake but either way this is not your fault.” Although he only had himself to blame after unintentionally throwing the reluctant omega at Lecter, he envied the way the the other man so easily drew compliance and trust from Will. For that he somewhat disliked the other alpha even if he had only ever been a good not quite friend.

The younger alpha smiled sadly. “I appreciate your loyalty, Jack.” Still holding the omega's hand in both of his own he inhaled from the inner wrist as his lips brushed kisses over limp fingers.

“If it comes to…” Jack cut himself off, trying again. “The most likely scenario is twenty years but with a good chance for appeal, especially considering..."

“The image the persecution will present won't be swayed by the baby; most likely it will be argued that he intended to use our child as a precaution. I cannot even be certain of that being genuine or another deception."

 

For all his musings on the matter Hannibal did not hold faith in alterations of events by anything other than actions of humans. However, in the wake of the past few days he found himself wondering how it had come to this. Watching the majority of Will's possessions be removed for processing had been surprisingly upsetting

Hannibal had known and prepared accordingly for the likely possibility that he would need to incarcerate his mate if he uncovered certain truths too early and it had not been difficult to play the grief stricken alpha, indeed he did not need to fake anything. It was not preferable for their child but he needed some time with Will confined and prevented from any further inconvenient moves. Due to the nature of his alleged crimes Will would never be sent to prison, most likely the Baltimore State Hospital although the thought of that greasy creature Chilton having access to his mate made him feel quite disgusted.

Had it occurred only a few months later perhaps he could have accommodated Will's revelation at home; Will's select friends and acquaintances would understand the omega was not one who would want a baby shower or visits during the weeks before and after the birth. As he drew closer to the end Will's priorities would have shifted and likely be more amenable to negotiating if it had come to it.

Hannibal sank back onto his empty bed. He had considered briefly removing some of his emotions with a hunt but could not count entirely on his own actions not being affected by the omega’s absence.

 

How Frederick Chilton had obtained his position at the BSHCI remained a mystery. The man drew conclusions based on very little solid information and couldn’t seem to keep his personal feelings apart from so called professional ones. Perhaps that was as simple as the fact that the board and general public didn’t care much about the idea of rehabilitating men like that he was perceived as beyond keeping dangerous curiosities out of sight and mind.

“You know it’s in your best interests to cooperate,” Chilton said finally, the frustration clear in his voice.

Will stretched slightly trying to shift some of the soreness in his back. Sitting in the dunk cages was painful as to balance the added weight of his stomach he needed to press back into the bars. “How would you diagnose me?” Will felt how his voice rasped. He had not spoken in several days.

Chilton startled but attempted to regather his rehearsed act. “A pure psychopath, possible gender dysphoria but that remains to be seen definitely.”

Will resisted the childish impulse to roll his eyes at that.

After a few more minutes of one-sided conversation Chilton called the session to an end. A different orderly, Mathew Brown he remembered, stepped forward to escort him back to his cell. Although by all obvious counts the young man was preferable to a number of the others yet Will couldn’t help but feel uneasy around him.

The twice a week sessions with Chilton were something he could bear and had initially resolved not to answer any of his questions although after almost a month in the institution he knew was drawing closer to breaking than he wanted to admit.  
The orderly walked slowly rather than force Will to keep pace with him, didn’t jerk and half drag him by the cuffs as if trying to make him trip.

Violent crimes committed by omegas were rare enough to be considered remarkable and as a result had the ability to encourage morbid interest and loathing higher than would be applied to an alpha or beta criminal because of the perceived unnaturalness. He did not know if there were any personal reasons for a number of the security staff but many were of the right age to be parents, maybe as old as Abigail and the other two young women had been. Will bit down on his lip as he forced himself not to think about her.

He knew he was not considered overly dangerous but as the only omega inmate his presence was enough to create extra problems for staff if he was around the alphas and betas that made up the rest of the prisoners. The only other inmate on the ward was Abel Gideon, still contained on the same cell the omega had interviewed him in not that long ago. Another of Chilton’s games or petty torments.

Will felt Brown’s breath linger on the back of his neck as the beta reached out to remove his handcuffs, drawing his hands back through the bars in the door hurriedly.

Despite the steady growth of his child for which he was grateful, Will could feel himself growing increasingly weak and fatigued to the point that either supporting his own weight or remaining lucid enough to carry a conversation was exerting. Will stumbled across the small room to lay down on his bunk.

The first time a meal tray had been delivered to him with each individual section neatly halved he had refused to say anything, refusing to give the satisfaction of a response to Chilton or whoever else. Now as many days as not his food was reduced or withheld entirely and Will knew he had lost weight he didn’t have to spare but he refused to say anything in case Chilton already was aware although he doubted that. His body had already been weakened by the encephalitis left untreated for weeks and he that it wouldn’t be long before his body began to compensate by damaging itself worse, anything in order to ensure he didn’t lose the child.

Closing his eyes and letting the feel of the soft kicks ground him Will considered what little options he had left to him.

  
Will stared down at his hands, cuffed together but not to the table. Not yet. He wondered whether Lecter was one of the people behind the oneway glass watching him. At first it had been a relief that it appeared his alpha had not been summoned to be present but it should have been a warning sign. In the end when the door opened it was Jack who walked through. A familiar alpha after being kept waiting in uncertainty for over two hours, his mind supplied, lazy psychology.

He had already reluctantly told the arresting officer about Abigail, trying to push down the feeling that he had betrayed her trust as it would be unlikely that she would be viewed as harshly in her father’s crimes as the frightened child she still technically was.  
The names laid out one by one, the perfect balance with the evidence as not to feel too presentational. Every action twisted a fraction but with enough truth and goddamned convenience to support the falsehoods… His rational arguments sounded delusional to his own ears yet there was nothing else to say, whatever evidence to the contrary probably already having been disposed of or cooked-

Will woke with a gasp to a guard banging on the bars with his baton.

 

  
Hannibal was admitted into the exam room only reluctantly by an overly zealous or merely entitled guard, the second one following him in and carefully leaving the door open enough that the first would be able to hear anything said. He greeted the doctor as he had at all previous appointments and sat down beside the patient bed. His Will did not respond to the use of his name, eyes fixed to the ceiling, and as much as he would have liked to touch the omega he refrained from trying to. It frustrated him not having access to his mate, more so when his requests to see him at the hospital were repeatedly rejected. No doubt Chilton attempting to isolate the omega or perhaps, a favour of sorts but in exchange for what…He dismissed the odd thought.

Will was several weeks overdue for the scheduled twenty-four week scan due to the complications of transporting him to a private clinic, a right that he had gone to considerable lengths for on behalf of his mate and child. Although of course Doctor Holmberg, a middle aged beta, had had the circumstances explained in advance she seemed more than relatively unperturbed by the presence of armed guards or that her patient was required to remain handcuffed to the gurney.

Despite everything else going on Will was minutely glad he had been able to see the familiar OBGYN. The woman’s blend of polite professionalism and little interest in small talk had been the reason he’d liked her almost immediately and stuck with her practice over the years. The little element of normalcy was nice and he expected had something to do with his mate and Chilton’s tendency to listen to anything the man suggested.

Hannibal had not seen his mate in weeks and he was concerned by the extent of the changes. Although the poorly fitted prison clothes disguised the full extent he could see the way his cheeks pinched in from recent weight loss and the pallor often associated with malnourishment. The scrub pants settled loosely on Will’s narrow hips and the top half and t-shirt visible underneath clearly made for a considerably larger man rather than maternity use, filled out noticeably in the stomach but were still far too big for his waist and slender back and shoulders. It contrasted unnaturally with the omega’s healthily rounded abdomen, Hannibal noted as the doctor to applied the gel. It was as if their child was a growth draining the life out of his mate instead of a blessing... He would need to talk to Chilton about how his mate was being treated.

“Are we finding out the sex of the baby today?” The woman asked after pointing to the distinguishable limbs and steady heartbeat.

“Yes,” Will answered quickly before Hannibal had a chance to.

“Alright then.” She adjusted the wand. “It is a girl.”

Will felt the way Hannibal’s hand squeezed his calf fondly, the alpha murmuring something he didn’t quite catch as was transfixed by the image. The last ultrasound had been too early to show much more than shape like a bean but there was no mistaking the shape of a little person now. Their daughter..

“Now she’s a little smaller than we would hope at this point but nothing out of the ordinary,” the doctor went on. “Otherwise she looks perfectly healthy.”

“It’s a girl,” Will murmured, smiling despite himself. Hannibal shifted his chair further up the bed and threaded his hand through Will’s running his thumb along the ridge.

“I wouldn’t do that.” One of the guards automatically, one hand already on belt over the hilt of his baton. Hannibal glanced up at the man, taking the time to read the name printed on his uniform.

“Just to be on the safe side there a few more tests that I’m afraid are a bit invasive.” The woman addressed the guards for the first time. “You both will need to step outside.”

“Sorry, we can’t-”

“I can’t legally complete the examination with any other than the patient’s mate in the room.”

The men hesitated for a moment, debating over a rebuttal before agreeing. “We’ll be right outside.”

“I’ll give you ten minutes. Don’t make me regret this, okay?” The doctor smiled as she left through a different door.

Once the office door clicked shut Will let his head fall back onto the gurney bed and closed his eyes. He could see the likely good intention behind the gesture but that was dependent on how much the woman was aware of about what had happened to him recently. Surely all the medical information would have been available but the rest. He laughed dryly at the possible cheek of it.

Hannibal was unsure of what was going through Will’s head, not immediately attempting to make him talk but grateful for the moment of privacy. Standing, he retrieved the box of tissues from the desk to clean the remaining gel of his naval and fix his clothing. Returning to his chair, he then laid his hand back on Will’s leg and when he didn’t flinch away began kneading the knotted muscles in the omega’s calf.

“I have missed you, Will. Why haven’t you allowed me to visit you?”

“I didn’t want to see you, Doctor Lecter,” Will answered coldly. “I still don’t.”

“The infection is gone but you look if possible more ill, my sweet,” Hannibal continued as if Will hadn’t spoken. “You are dangerously underweight not only for your condition, possibly anaemic, more susceptible to other diseases and you smell of blood. You have been mistreated.” The alpha’s talented hands continued massaging, pausing at a hiss of pain and lightly tracing out the area of bruises. He found other tender areas up the omega’s legs and expected the same would be true of other parts of his body.

“I don’t want you to be in that place, Will,” Hannibal said softy. “There is nothing I want more than to take you and our child home safely as soon as possible.

“What do you propose to do about that, Doctor?” Will asked, maintaining the same cool monotone but allowing his gaze to turn to the alpha’s. “The evidence planted to incriminate me seems pretty persuasive.”

“I do not believe at this rate that you will ever stand trial, certainly not until after you have given birth. As a licensed medical and psychiatric professional I would have solid grounds in requesting you be placed under house arrest during the waiting period especially considering the quality of treatment you are currently receiving in a government facility.”

“Why? You did this to me and you wouldn’t offer help unless it was in your best interests to do so.” Will knew that if he was tried and found guilty or innocent but only by insanity Hannibal would have a chance to extend such an arrangement permanently, effectively keeping him prisoner in the alpha’s home for the rest of his life.

Hannibal sighed. “This is not a matter of pride or a testament to your perseverance; you must consider the danger currently posed to our daughter above anything else. I still hope that you are innocent and I will help you for the sake of my daughter but only if you ask for it.”

Will counted the time they had left on the wall clock before nodding once. Hannibal stood to press a kiss to his mate’s brow and a second to the swell of their baby, barely having stepped balks before Doctor Holmberg retuned and opened to the door to allow the guards back in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: sad material and references to violence and taboo material

“Frederick is intrigued and terrified by things he doesn’t understand which in his case covers a lot. You ought to be used to that reception I’d have thought.” The cot in the next cell creaked as Gideon stretched out. “He’s an embarrassment to two noble professions.”

“Yet he managed to convince you that you were the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will imagined the older man must be nodding along with the short bark of laughter. Under the practiced ease and greasy, overplayed manners the man was intelligent and with his preference for risky short-term goals he was dangerous. Will also expected that Chilton would be listening to every word exchanged, if he wasn’t already, with a fluster at a man deemed insane blatantly aware of his insecurities.   
  
“You’re playing games with all of us at the moment but I don’t think you’ve figured out why yet.” He had no doubt that Gideon had met the Ripper but the man seemed more content to keep his secrets for his own amusement and maybe a twisted sense of loyalty as there was not much that could be done to better his own circumstances.

“It’s in your best interests for the Ripper to be caught, Abel,” Will went on. “I doubt he’s going to forgive you or Chilton for that stint at pretending to be him.”

“If that’s what he wanted he would have done it by now, would’ve been easier though I for one would love to see Fredrick get more familiar. If you expect me to sing a pretty little tale about your alpha, Hannibal Lecter, leading a double life as a serial killer then you must be more naive than I thought. If I were you, I’d be more worried about yourself. A lot of people here aren’t happy about that little nurse but I’d say you’re even less popular than I am.”

 

“This has taken me by surprise, I must admit.” Frederick Chilton paced his office with the flustered rage of a small rodent not quite accustomed to a glass tank. Hannibal surveyed the other man with some amusement despite the circumstances.

“I have no personal vendetta with you, Frederick,” Hannibal said calmly. “My only concern is the welfare of my mate which I have been assured has declined significantly while under your primary care.”

Hannibal had always found the man entertaining in his barely passable attempts at so many social graces, questionable discretion and inability to not take either slight or praise deeply personally regardless of the source, a so-called colleague or a delusional patient. It had been difficult even considering delivering his Will into such a fool’s care but reasoned that he would require a source of information to keep track of his mate’s progress, encouraging Chilton’s belief that they were friends and simply allowing the man to talk with all the expertise of an infatuated child without adding his own points of view. It had not until recently that he had seen first hand just how incompetent the man really was.

The little man made an effort to compose himself. “You must surely understand as a fellow psychiatrist that the benefits of therapy are limited when the patient refuses to engage and in this case I see more potential in studies than unwanted attempts at rehabilitation.”

“You misunderstand me, Frederick,” Hannibal replied. “I was referring to the ill-treatment my mate has been subjected to by members of staff that I can only assume you were unaware off. This is not acceptable practice although I would not hold you responsible for anything more than negligence.”

“And you seem to be overlooking the fact that this is not a general hospital or a detox resort; this is a psychiatric prison and the person in question is a psychopathic murderer.” Silence fell for a long moment, enough to make Chilton clearly uncomfortable.

“You have invested a lot of thought into my mate, Frederick,” Hannibal said coolly. “You are not concerned about what a court may determine?”

Again Chilton shuffled his feet and tried to regain some form of control and composure. “There has been progress recently and any outside influence may tip the scales so to speak. I will look into the behaviour of my staff but I cannot authorise you to see him.”

  
  
The walk to the dunk tanks had never seemed so long. Will stumbled and felt the orderly, Brown, wrap an arm around his waist to set him back on his feet with a practiced air although Will wondered how much of that was due to extracurricular activities rather than demands of work. It was not until then that he realised that the route Mathew was leading him on through the hospital was to the privacy rooms not the wretched hall of individual cages. There was not much comfort in that however as he was not sure who could have been permitted to speak to him without having to be recorded.

He was only left alone for a few minutes before finding out with a bitter sigh.

"I said I didn't want to see you. Frederick assured me you wouldn’t be permitted. You're here," Will said dryly as his mate closed the door to the privacy room.

"I had hoped that this hostility would be passed by now,” Hannibal said, crossing the room with an ease out of place with the context. “Do you feel able to eat?” Unheeded by Will’s silence Hannibal placed a paper bag on the table and began unpacking Tupperware, crockery and utensils and a large thermos which he poured out into a bowl. Instead of walking around to the opposite side of the table Hannibal retrieved a chair left in the corner of the room for an additional observer and sat beside him.

“What is it?” Will asked, staring down at the bowl placed in front of him.

“Only a simple vegetable broth, I am afraid,” Hannibal replied, dipping the spoon into the soup and raising it to his mate’s lips. “I know you will be craving protein as well as iron but I do not want to test your stomach immediately.”

Will did not miss the implications of Hannibal’s words but silently accepted the offered food.

“I believe there a number of things we should discuss, your impending trial for example,” the alpha said after a few minutes of silently spoon-feeding the other. “By this point you will not be bought to court until after you have delivered. There is enough doubt to question your guilt even if it cannot override it. Fortunately, while rarely acted on as a mated omega you have more desirable options than if you were not bonded in the event of being determined guilty and are in no danger of being auctioned.”

Will shivered at the word, pulling back from the man automatically. Although by percentage omegas occupied only a small amount of criminals but were larger in the wider scope of individuals having been deemed unable to take care of themselves. The practice of auctioning omegas was still viewed as controversial but quite common, centred mainly on young former wards of the state and victims of abuse and abandonment it was still an option for offenders deemed able to be released under specific circumstances. If found guilty he would face life imprisonment, if not guilty but consequently deemed incapable of caring for themselves due to an insanity plea omegas in some cases faced the possibility of being forcibly bonded and kept in private care or custody as applicable. Will had no doubt that any alpha interested in an omega suspected of multiple murders would be dangerous even if they had been cleared by strict screening processes. As he was bonded however the offer would be extended to his mate to keep him under house arrest if deemed cable and considering the man’s background in medicine and psychology it would without a doubt be granted.

“That would suit you just fine I bet,” Will hissed. “I think I may have preferred to be auctioned.”

“No you wouldn’t. You would not prefer a mate who beat you daily or kept you confined to the house.” Hannibal tilted his head. “Do not lie to attempt to provoke me.” The alpha pressed another spoonful of soup past the reluctant lips and continued till the bowl was empty. Hannibal moved the empty dishes aside and reached for another container. Will was ashamed that he could’t quite hold back the soft inhale at the warm, hearty smell of pork loin and roasted vegetables.

“I can’t eat that,” Will said quietly.

“You need more substantial food, Will,” Hannibal said patiently as he cut up a portion of the meat. “Do you wish to damage the child’s health through stubborn delusions?”

“Delusions,” Will repeated, forgetting for a moment that he was handcuffed to the table as he tried to pull away. The older man placed the cutlery down with a sigh and covered the omega’s hand with one of his own. Will wanted to cringe away from the man as much as the restraints allowed. He didn't want to admit how much he had missed the comfort of his mate's presence or longed for him even though the current situation was due almost entirely to Hannibal. 

Up close to the alpha there was something odd in his pristine scent that made made him lean in despite himself. Shaking fingers pressed up under the alpha’s sleeve to feel the edge of a medical patch on the inside of his wrist, the kind of mild hormone regulator sometimes prescribed to adolescent alphas to help deal with immature ruts.

“Are you wearing a hormone patch?” Will asked, disbelief momentarily overwhelming his other feelings of unease.

“It has not been easy being without you, Will,” Hannibal admitted. “I merely wished to take precautions during this sensitive period.”

Will was shocked at Hannibal but bit his lip against any response. He stayed still and allowed the alpha to move closer and begin gentle caresses up his back but not quite able to stop a whimper as Hannibal finally withdrew to pick up the loaded fork again.

“You will not be in here forever, Will," Hannibal said softly. “There is nothing I would like more than to take you home now but I cannot help you until I am sure that you are not danger to yourself or others.” He pressed the offered food more insistently against Will’s lips until he reluctantly opened.

“What are you thinking, my sweet?” Hannibal said softly.

“I just want to go home,” Will admitted after a shaky pause. He hated himself for being so weak but he knew he had very little options left to him now, focusing mainly on not thinking of what meat was most likely being fed to him.

Finally left alone Will let his eyes fall shut, still exhausted and sickened by what he had knowingly consumed. The baby’s kicks had started up more insistently at his prolonged awkward position, hunched slightly over the table but drew his attention to the fact that he had been left in the room longer than was normal. Something was wrong. Craning his head around Will noticed that it was no longer Brown standing outside the door but an orderly he didn’t recognise and two guards.

 

Will observed the scene as if from outside his body merely watching it unfold. _The anger and loathing he could feel from the three men was something like radiating heat. Personal vendettas and vicarious feelings of loss and rage…_

_The rough grip on his arms barely keeping him on his feet, delivering blow after blow and finally hard concrete beneath his forearms and knees…_

Will snapped back into awareness at a sharp pain through his lower abdomen. Struggling to rise off his knees on the cell floor Will clutched at his stomach, gasping for breath.

“No, no…” He tried to school his ragged breaths enough to call out for help, anyone- it didn’t matter-nothing else mattered- but found he couldn’t. Another unnatural, contraction brought him back to the cold floor. Distantly he heard Gideon’s raised voice but not the words. Moments later more white and grey blurs of orderlies and more guards descended around him, pulling him back up and onto a gurney. More words spiralled together that he could not understand as he could only focus on the pain and a panicked mantra going around in his head that it was too soon, too soon…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, 
> 
> I am again updating a day early as I will be disconnected from the internet for a couple of days. Some may find material discussed upsetting but as always I endeavour to be tasteful of sad material and do not include anything that I have not warned about in advance through the tags/trigger warnings. 
> 
> :)

It had been some time since Hannibal had felt at odds with himself so profoundly, finding himself tempted to discard his human veil entirely and punish everyone he deemed responsible just in case that helped to blunt the feelings of grief and helplessness plaguing him. In truth it was quite a wonder that the pathetic little beta in front of him had not picked up on the danger posed directly to himself and continued with only frustration and slightly ill at ease as if discussing the matter with any other protective mate and father.

He had declined the glass of scotch Chilton had offered upon entering his office and the drink the man had poured for himself sat untouched, the ice weeping onto the wood. The fine crystal decanter and tumblers spoke less strongly than the way he had reached for it so automatically before acting guilty at being caught in something close to a naughty child. Hannibal did not particularly care for insights into his colleague’s life but now it only served to remind him how much of an oversight he had made in entrusting his mate’s safekeeping here. He would ensure that Chilton’s negligence would not go without consequence through legal ramifications before his own hand while those directly responsible would never be seen again, save for in a state that would not be recognised as the humans those pigs pretended to be.

"There are any number of guards and orderlies who would have had the correct keys to his cell. By law the surveillance cameras did not cover individual cells and it is going to take time to isolate voices from the microphone recordings. Aside from reviewing that and CTV footage from the cell corridor there isn't anything else to do-”

“Doctor Chilton,” Hannibal interrupted. “My mate, who has not yet been tried or sentenced, has suffered greatly in this hospital and it is not the staff whom I blame." Hannibal stood up, towering over the other man. “This will not be dismissed. I’ll see him now.”

 

Will recognised the sure strides as they echoed along the corridor towards him. It was difficult to pull himself up off the narrow bunk into a sitting position and faced the glass silently.

“Hello Will.”

“What are you doing here, Doctor?” Will said blandly, staring at the alpha as if looking through him. He had not spoken for several days and felt the rasp in his voice from misuse.

“I would think that was obvious, " Hannibal replied smoothly. "We are both dealing with loss. I would have preferred to have this conversation in private but I was told you refused to leave your cell.” Hannibal surveyed his mate seemingly without much emotion.

The omega sat rigidly but the redness about his eyes betrayed him. After the recent shift in his body he was dressed back in the prison uniform and looking if possible even more gaunt for it. The stiff posture suggested he was in more pain than he was letting on.

“I repeat myself, you and I both have recently suffered a loss.” Hannibal left his briefcase on the floor in absence of an available chair to step forward, toeing the yellow safety line. “Let me see.”

“No.”

Hannibal did not need to see to imagine the state his body would likely be in but he had to all the same. “Will.”  
  
Will eventually nodded, unbuttoning and roughly tugging the jumpsuit down his shoulders and the plain white t-shirt up just to the top of his ribs. Heavy bruising covered most of Will's torso, likely spreading further.

"Do you know who did that to you?"

"Which time? A lot of people still think I killed those girls. I don't blame them for getting overly zealous," Will replied, wincing as he pulled the suit closed and sank back against the wall behind him.

Hannibal longed to pull the omega into his arms, to feel his skin and breathe in his scent properly but all he was able to do was watch from the other side of glass far out of reach.

"For all the careful planning not every wager can play out as you hope.”

"No, don't pretend. Not anymore. You weighed up the risks and chose to barter me and the baby to protect yourself. You don’t have to lie anymore, it’s boring and repetitive. Aren’t you dying to talk about your achievements just once when you’re assured there’s nothing I can do about it?” 

“Will.” Hannibal knew that Chilton would be listening to them but found himself less concerned than he should have been. He drew closer to the bars, voice lowered for the omega’s ears only. “You were drawing close to truths that would have devastated you. I only needed some time to correct the damage. You cannot know how much I regret-”

Will laughed softly at that, the broken sound more unpleasant than weeping or screamed profanities. “Don’t pretend that anything you have ever done was for my benefit.” Will scrapped his hand across his eyes and face, surprise showing for a moment that he had no more tears left. “You did this…It’s all your fault.”

He remembered sensations and some sights. The pain ebbing away far too quickly from an administered drug, harsh lights around people in dark plastic clothes and masked faces looming in between his blinks from the sedative forcibly injected so he could be unrestrained. Finally a tiny, blue-grey body whisked away and a mask clamped over his face forced him back to oblivion.

He had not been allowed to hold her after she’d been taken away and it was not until the next day when he woke up back in the prison medical wing that Mathew had confirmed what he had already expected had to be true.

“I’m so sorry, Mr Graham,” the young man had said, the ’s’ delivered with somewhat less of the finesse the orderly normally used.

Hannibal’s eyebrows creased slightly. “What is it you have been told?” Hannibal asked softly.

“What do you care?” Will replied. As he looked up his face was once again blank, cold. Without another word the omega turned from him, laying back down and looking away to the cold brick wall.

He had anticipated tears and grief-stricken rage but the quiet, cold rejection was more than he could have prepared for. More so, Hannibal wondered for a moment if that cold, reptilian expression was anything like the one often appearing briefly on his own as a new name was taken to be added to his recipe rolodex.

 

Will lay motionless for some time after the alpha had left. Since the incident he had not been taken out of his cell for therapy sessions, the obnoxious beta had settled in to talk at him without response on a daily basis before finally shifting his focus back to Abel Gideon.

He did not care to listen to Chilton’s droning either directed at him or in response to the muffled taunts from the next cell. Whatever steps they had begun towards reaching an arrangement was now null and void. Will did not hear the dinner trolley right away nor felt much interest in getting up to take the tray slipped through.

“Mr Graham?” Will glanced up at the familiar voice.

“Hello, Mathew.”

“I’m afraid I’ve got to wait till you eat it. The doc’s worried about you.”

Will doubted that very much, between himself and the many mishaps and illegal treatments of Gideon Chilton would be under inspection and likely at risk of losing his job if not licence but still he stood to accept it. The beta dragged the foldout visitor’s chair over to the edge of the glass, seemingly unhurried.

“I really am sorry about what you’ve had to go through recently, Mr Graham. It doesn’t seem fair that you got caught over something like that,” he went on. “Such a perfect disguise though I don’t think many people can appreciate or understand that. No more than they understand me.”

Will slowly set down his cutlery, looking properly at the orderly, lounging with far too much ease even if he was on the outside of the bars. It was not the first time the young orderly had demonstrated fasciation towards him but he had thought little of it. He had not paid much attention, realising as he cast his mind back that there had been many occasions where the beta had hinted as such and now made no attempt to hide his interest or implied feeling of kinship between them. Killers should stick together. Poverty and neglect were clear to be seen ( _out-of-home care and later on institutions_ , Will surmised) as well as a peculiar intelligence and survival instinct like that of a rat fleeing a sinking ship before anyone else knows of the coming turmoil. Brown was, like the simple speech impediment he used to cover up his own brand of impish and macabre intelligence, a blunt tool but that would not make him any less effective.

“You realise that every word spoken in here is recorded?” Will kept his face the same as the young man brought two fingers to his mouth, pressing against a closed lipped smile.

“It’s not that hard to disconnect the mics for a little while if you’re the one who wired them. No one needs to know.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe that.”

Far from angered the beta nodded with a wider smile. “I think I would have to think less of you if you did.”

After a moment of weighted silence as Will considered for a final time he stood and carried the barely touched tray back. He remained by the door, crooking a finger in a silent beckoning gesture when the beta merely cocked his head.

“I need a favour. Something only you can help with.”

Brown’s tongue flicked to the corner of his mouth eagerly as he leaned forward. “Anything you want. I’m always happy to do a favour for a…friend.”

Will did not lower his voice, hearing more conviction in his words than he truely felt and barely registering the answering nod from the beta until after he had walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important insights and confirmation. Overall, I think this is good one

Will didn't look up at the quiet buzz of a security door to the privacy room opening, forehead resting on interlocked, cuffed hands. “Are you going to ask me if I've been thinking of harming myself?" Will asked dryly. "Or someone else?" 

Hannibal draped his coat over the chair back before sitting without responding to the taunt. “It would be a fair concern considering your behaviour of late.” The man’s voice was cool, devoid almost entirely of emotion but Will caught a trace of anger and, surprisingly, something close to pride.

Will glanced up, drinking in what could be gauged. The alpha held himself no differently and settled with the same easy grace, no less dangerous or clearly having been harmed, but there was something different. He was no longer diluting his scent with hormone patches and if anything when the omega briefly met his eye the monster residing within looked back with more clarity than any time before. Will found himself wondering vaguely whether the orderly was still alive.

“Will,” Hannibal said gently, covering his mate’s hands with one of his own. “As long as you hold onto these accusations there is nothing anyone can do to help you. Let me so I can take you home." 

Will noticed the thick bandaging about the man’s wrist just visible. There would be scars forming beneath them but the man himself was in no way diminished. “You’re not afraid I might try it again?”

Rather than concerned Hannibal merely looked mildly amused. “That would not be to your advantage, Will. As you believe I have access to evidence that would exonerate you my death would do nothing to improve your circumstances.”

“It would be serving justice to your victims,” Will said quietly, venom lacing the soft words. “Your death would be reason enough to more throughly search the house and even if nothing else comes from it, that should be enough.”  
  
The alpha tilted his head slightly, regarding. There was truth in what the omega had said but what was concerning was the vehemency with which they were delivered.

“How did it feel when you decided to try to kill me?” Hannibal asked. “And later when you thought I was dead.”

Will leaned back as much as he was able to while still restrained to the table. “Rage, desperation and a quiet sense of relief. But then guilt, so much that I was almost relieved when they told me what had happened.” Automatically he reached to swipe his hand across his eyes and wipe away a stray tear but was prevented by the handcuffs with a soft wince. Without speaking Hannibal rose from his chair to sit on the table beside him. Hannibal tilted Will’s chin up gently and brushed away the tear himself.

“There have been developments in the investigation of your alleged crimes. Jack Crawford has been quite insistent of late that you were indeed set up and recently there has been new evidence that is expected to contradict much of what has been already stated about you and may yet be able to be sorted outside the courtroom. With the addition of the at best negligent treatment you have received in this facility there is more than enough grounds for me to be granted the right to keep you under surveillance at home until your trial, if that comes to pass.There will of course be some legal requirements but that is not overly important at this moment. The normal rules of house arrest apply, you will not be permitted to leave our house except when accompanied by me and I have found an appropriate nurse who will stay with you during the day and will be permitted to administer a sedative if deemed necessary.” Hannibal paused. “If you ask me to, I expect I can organise for you to be released into my custody by tomorrow afternoon.”

“And why would you be willing to do that for me?” Will said bitterly. He knew the kind of limitations he would be under if he agreed, potentially being imprisoned indefinitely in his former home.

“As I have told you before many times, Will, I want nothing more than to have you safely home again, by my side as you should be. Do I need any motive beside missing my mate and caring for your safety and comfort?”

Will didn’t reply. A small part of him still wished he could believe the earnest words although logically he knew better. For any small element of truth in the alpha’s words there were layers of lies and manipulation and nothing he said could truely be trusted. The omega tried to look down but his chin was gently but firmly held in place.

“I want to go home too.”

The alpha smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his mate’s forehead before withdrawing. “I hope I will be able to trust you again.”

 

The clothes he’d been given were his own, almost odd after so long.

It had all been too simple to arrange to the point that he didn’t doubt Hannibal could have had him released months ago and spared so much pain. Will bit down on his lip. He had no reason to believe that the alpha cared about their child as anything more than a means to an end or if the creature hiding behind his mask could truly grasp the concept so he determined not to grant him the satisfaction of his tears.

“I feel weird,” Will said groggily as Hannibal pulled up in front of the house and opened the car door to help him out. His head was throbbing and swallowing felt as if sandpaper was being drawn against the inside of his throat.

“The aftereffects of anaesthetic,” Hannibal supplied, wrapping one arm firmly about his mate’s waist to guide him into their house. “As is standard procedure for omegas in cases like yours a microchip was implanted in your hip earlier this morning. Provided you adhere to the rules and routine I have set out for you and behave yourself there is no immediate need for other securities.”

Will snorted his disgust at that but didn’t try to draw away, ashamed that he could barely support his weight. He could remember now feeling unusually drowsy after eating breakfast and expected that his food had been laced with some other drug to make it even easier to remove him without struggle or explanation.

“I would like you to rest for a few hours,” Hannibal continued. “There is a guest room prepared already but if you would feel more comfortable-”

“The spare room is fine, thank you,” Will interrupted. Without looking he imagined the way the alpha’s lips would purse at that but didn’t particularly care anymore. It had taken longer than it should have for him to realise the final thing he’d noted about the Chesapeake Ripper’s victims, pests deemed not worthy of life as equal beings, that did resonate more clearly with the alpha and his open dislike of the vulgar and rude.

The door was closed quietly as Hannibal left him alone but Will heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock. He lay down on the bed but sleep did not come easily to him. Will had been forced to accept with his recent feelings and actions that despite everything the other man had done to him he did not wish him dead or even imprisoned, that he still loved him and did not see much point to salvaging a life without him in it. That left only one option to be able to escape the possessive alpha indefinitely however: his own death. If pressed far enough Hannibal may decide he had outlived his worth as well, destroying a part of himself with the omega if any of his expressed need for connection held some truth and that would be a victory of sorts.

 

Will did not feel as bad when he woke and rose to go downstairs before realising he couldn’t open the door. However, it appeared that the older man had not moved far away as moments later the door opened to reveal the alpha.

“How are you feeling?”

Will shrugged noncommittally, sitting back down on the bed. “Let’s not waste each other’s time now, doctor. I’m sure there’s other things you’d like to say to me now that I’m completely under your control.”

The man looked if possible taken aback Will dismissed that as deliberate. “No more lies not even by omission.”

“If that is what you wish. If I were to be wholly honest with you Will I would say how I am proud of you for taking the need for revenge into your own hands even if you did choose to cast me as responsible for our child.”

“Your actions killed her even if it wasn’t your hands.”

“I can see how it could appear that way from your point of view,” Hannibal said. “But I must ask,” he paused, crossing to sit by the omega’s side and did not visibly halt at the way the younger man drew away. Calloused hands rested on the omega’s knees, thumbs drawing small circles. “Do you plan on trying to kill me again?”

Will considered his response, looking down into his lap rather than across at his mate. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I really want. You deserve death or maybe it would be more fitting to leave you toiling away in a place with none of the control and dignity you hold so dearly for the rest of your life. But I can’t do that to you. I don’t know what I’d do if I was in a position to lie for you, I really don’t, but I don’t have to forgive you. Nor will I.” One hand moved up to cup Will’s face and tilt his head up but Will closed his eyes, a small defiance. He could feel Hannibal leaning in until the soft graze of lips and nose touched his skin.

“Come with me.”

 

“Why are we here?” Will couldn’t help asking. Walking through the sterile corridors of hospitals still made him uneasy. Hannibal didn’t answer him, wordlessly steering Will around a corner clearly familiar with the route past a sign reading neonatal and down another corridor to a small room marked NICU. Will felt his chest tighten as he realised, stumbling and only keeping his feet by his mate’s watchful arms, as he was lead forward the final few metres to the crib enclosed in a thick plastic cover.

“All organs but her lungs are functioning without assistance but she is strong. It will be some time before we can bring her home but she is improving. Forgive me, I did not wish to give you false hope.”

Hannibal took his hand and guided it through the slot in the plastic enclosed cot, letting his fingers lightly run along the tiny leg. The baby was very small and a large portion of her face and chest were covered by breathing apparatuses but otherwise perfect. Will felt his shoulders shake as quiet tears began to fall down his face, bringing his other hand up to swipe at them. “You told me...”

“I did not know what you were told at first. You were deceived deliberately but not by me.”

“Wh-what’s her name?”

“She doesn’t have one yet. If you are amendable, I would like you to choose.” Hannibal stood sill as his omega continued to weep quietly looking down at their child and with surprise felt the boy’s fingers grasp blindly for the material of his jacket. Gently dislodging him Hannibal drew his mate loosely into his arms using the fingers of his left hand to stroke through his curls. Will calmed slowly under his touch but the chosen position also allowed for him to whisper the painful truths still to come.

“I’m afraid that there will still be those who suspect you or would rather the matter be covered up to avoid the minimise scandal.”

The thought sickened him yet Will knew it would be true. The good name of the FBI had already been dragged through the mud for missing a killer in their midst with the added emotional value of said individual being an omega and expecting mother. If it turned out that he had been falsely imprisoned and in the process almost lost his child due to poor management and unchecked gender discrimination...That would be something else altogether.

“Till this is closed it would be best if you stayed at home as much as possible,” Hannibal said gently.

“I don’t want to leave her,” Will said softly, imploring as he turned in the older man’s hold.  
Hannibal looked at him sadly but there was understanding too. Without speaking Hannibal retrieved the single chair from the corner of the room, pressing Will to sit and stood back behind him to continue stroking through his hair and taunt shoulders. “Then we will stay a while.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated so let me know what you think below :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> University has been rough lately but glad to be able to update on time. This chapter is a little odd and apologies as a certain someone was scheduled in appear several chapters earlier but then decided 'no, not feeling it', hence some bumps. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It had been almost three weeks since his release but Will was feeling increasingly more trapped by his own frustration with each passing hour. In the beginning he had implored more that once to be permitted to see the baby for more than a few hours in the evenings of every other day but Hannibal had refused. He still wondered if the man was doing so on purpose, to punish him for the attempt on his life or to guarantee his continued compliance but the glimpses he had caught of pain in the alpha’s face and steely eyes gave him pause. Although Will expected the older man was quite capable of all three to his own advantage but considering all subtle signs Will wasn’t sure. Behind the man’s existing practice of showing very little telling emotion the omega thought he could see an older loss brought to light by his current pain that could not be falsified, at least not entirely.

Instead he expressed milk each morning for the alpha to take to the hospital on the way to work and during the day tried to keep his mind from straying for more than a few minutes to his little girl alone in a sterile, empty room.Although his mate did not return until the evening most days though watched him as intently as if he were on suicide watch when he was home, Will was rarely given anymore than an illusion of being alone during the other hours thanks to the odd guard left in his place.   

 

The woman Hannibal had hired, introduced as Chiyoh, was not what he had expected. Tall and slim with traces of a graceful beauty that somehow still matched the quiet thrum of a hunter’s necessary violence paired, she seemed in almost every way a classic alpha female. However, the way she rarely spoke and almost seemingly able to pass unperturbed through stone walls for her ability to observe and appear without a sound spoke of something different, a predator sill but tarnished like a cat that had been made to appear undignified. 

 

On the brief occasions both alphas were in the same room Will could not help but feel that there was something more below their polite yet cool interactions. Something unspeakable had occurred a long time ago between them that still rested in sight like bruising. Will had no doubt that she and Hannibal had known of one another for decades, connected by, he expected, whatever trigger it had been that truely made the killer that existed in Hannibal now. It may be that Chiyoh was the only person still living who knew the whole truth.

 

 

It had taken several days for him to attempt to talk to her, aware that everything he said and did would most likely be reported back to Hannibal but could not resist the possible glimpse into the man’s concealed past.

 

“Why is it that he trusts you?” At first he didn’t think she would answer as had been the case on many other counts and was surprised at the careful response.

 

“Hannibal knows me better than I know myself and plans around that. Whatever part of him that could trust or love is lost inside him, where he can no longer go.”

 

 “What do you know about what he is?”

 

“At the time I did not want to understand the reasons for actions but now I know they were just and fair. That is all that matters. If you do not know then you do not deserve to. But… there is a word, one word that answers many questions.”

 

“Mischa…” Will finished aloud after she had left the room again.

................

 

The first time he and Hannibal had spoken about the possibility of more than one child had been after they had already been trying for several months.

 

_Nestled against his mate’s side in a brief lucid moment, Will had tried to ignore the increasing worry that it would not be possible but Hannibal remained undeterred. “Three or four is a good number,” Hannibal said._

 

_“Very ambitious, doctor,” Will snorted. His head was still feeling heady with hormones and it was likely that he would not be able to stay focused enough to talk for more than a few hours more._

 

_“Siblings are important during childhood and can remain lifelong friends and confidantes. I would never want any child of yours to feel alone in the world.”_

 

_“Hmm,” Will mumbled in agreement thinking of his own lonely childhood although he hoped he would be able to handle any complications more so than his own well-meaning but inept father. “Do you think you would have been different if you had had siblings?”_

__

_Beneath him Hannibal went rigid, drawing the omega’s eyes up to his face, briefly catching a flash of undulated rage and pain before his expression turned oddly blank in a way he had only seen one before while his mate was in unaided rut._

 

_“Hannibal-?”_

 

_“I had a sister. Mischa died many years ago. Excuse me.”_

 

_“Hannibal-” Will protested as the alpha bodily moved him aside and stood from the bed, scrambling to follow but falling back with a gasp from the heat cramps starting again in his stomach._

 

_“Stay.” The command was growled in a way that made Will freeze on the bed, frightened for the first time of the man he loved. Sniffling back the urge to cry or call his mate back he tried to sleep. When he began to feel desperate again he bit down on the pillow and his own fingers to cover up his whines. He did not know how long it was before Hannibal had silently came back, wordlessly manhandling Will from his side to his hands and knees and roughly shoving his head down to the used sheets…_

 

Although Will did not remember much of specifies during his heats the next morning or much at all after the first day or two, he could not forget the fear he had felt for a long period, that he had been left alone and felt the unusual marks on his body that had confirmed his recollection of having been held facedown roughly by his neck and fucked and bitten with feral abandon. Although Hannibal apologised to him the following morning for his lapse in control Will had known even then that the alpha was deliberately avoiding what had been said to anger him, so while details had begun to return to him gradually it took months to bring the up topic that was obviously painful. 

 

The memory was harder to see clearly from what state he now knew his mind would have been in through much of the past year. He had assumed that after returning home feeling exhausted, as he so often was after reaching the second trimester, and left his paperwork for the following day in favour of lying down for a while but in truth had no memory of doing so or anything between early afternoon and being gently roused from sleep.

 

_Will whimpered quietly as he woke, head throbbing and confused for a moment where he was. Looking down he couldn’t help a smile at the sight of his mate, half laying on top of the covers next to him. The alpha had gently unbuttoned Will’s shirt and pulled up his undershirt, murmuring softy in his mother tongue to the omega’s stomach as he admired the growing bump._

 

_“Hey.”_

 

_“Apologies my sweet,” Hannibal said, looking up at him with a find smile. “I did not wish to disturb you but I could not resist the temptation.”_

 

_Will pulled himself up against the pillows with some effort. “What were you saying to them? I can’t help but feel like you’re talking me behind by back right in front of me.”_

 

_Smirking, Hannibal moved up the omega’s body to kiss him. “I’m sure there will be some secrets shared by only you and the child. Allow me the same.”_

 

_“Hannibal.”_

 

_“My dear Will, I assure you there is nothing bad about you I could possibly think to say.” Hannibal pulled the omega into his arms, breathing in deeply from the soft, mussed curls as Will relaxed into him. “How are you feeling now, hmm?”_

 

_“Just tired.” It had only been a few weeks since his MRI scan showing nothing unusual and he didn’t want to worry the alpha unnecessarily. “It’s getting harder to stay on my feet with all this.”_

__

_Hannibal hummed in agreement as his hands stroked over the omega’s body._

 

_“Hannibal, there’s something I need to know… What happened to Mischa?”_

 

_Hannibal froze in his administrations. “Why would you wish to know that?”_

 

_Will caught ahold of his sleeve, preventing any attempt to pull away from him. “Hannibal, you know everything about me and there are too many things I’ve never thought to ask you about and that’s my fault not yours but please… I don’t want you to hide things from me to spare my feelings and I should know things that matter so please, talk to me.”_

 

_The alpha did not move or say anything for several long moments, enough to make Will wonder if he would do so. Running his lips briefly along the omega’s brow his spoke barely above a whisper._

 

_“It is not something I care to speak of. She died very young, not long after my parents both passed. You are right, you are entitled to know more of my past and one day I will tell you all of it but for now I beg you do not ask more. You are my future, Will, let the past remain that.”_

 

..................

 

Will realised tears had begun to drip down his cheeks as he dragged himself out of the tainted memories. It was an odd additional cruelty of how many of his few happy memories did not now feel sullied by what he could not at the tome see.Hannibal had lied to him from the first moment they had met, tricked him into falling in love with him and sacrificed poor Abigail to send him to prison as Will drew too close to the truth. But that was only the tip of the alpha’s crimes. There were ten confirmed kills attributed to the Chesapeake Ripper but public displays only appealed to one part of the cannibal’s nature, his taking pleasure in making others partake suggesting decades of butchery.

 

The unexpected sound of Chiyoh’s voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

“What is it that Hannibal sees in you that is so rare?”

 

Without looking back he envisioned the way she would be standing coiled against the wall. “I suppose I understand him, or he thinks I can.” Will knew that was not enough of an answer for her. Slowly he straightened in his seat on the couch and turned to look back at the woman.“You know what he is, and what happened to make him so. I think that you love the idea of him or maybe the boy he was enough to not despise him for what he’s done to you since, to even overlook what he’s become.”

 

“I accept what Hannibal has done. I understand why he's done it,”she placed emphasise on the word he had used as if it left a sour taste in her mouth. “He maintains some influence for the memory of someone else who was innocent but I do not let him control me. I am not so malleable.”

 

The distant sound of the doorbell drew Chiyoh from the room. The omega knew without it being stated to stay where he was, still under house arrest technically. A few moments of distorted words and she returned with another set of footsteps in tow. 

 

“Do you mind if we talk alone?” Will raised his eyebrows at the voice he hadn’t heard in some time nor had expected to again. The female alpha’s response was too low for him to hear although he guessed the sentiment as the door was closed abruptly.

 

“Jack, it’s been a while.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think below :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) 
> 
> Quite a lot in this chapter, warnings for some sad memories. 
> 
> Enjoy

When he had first met Special Agent Jack Crawford Will remembered thinking how advantageous it must be for him to be able to convey the image of a dedicated but equally ruthless investigator without much effort, the solid convictions portraying his strength of character better than any amount of shouting or stature. He was a good man even if not exactly kind and Will had respected and trusted him. Even amongst the other chaos it had unsettled him to be interrogated by the alpha, seeing the doubt and contempt on his face the final rug pulled out from under him.

 

Something was different. The alpha stood resolutely without speaking for a long moment but something in his manner was deflated, unsure of himself and how to proceed. Finally, Jack laid a large envelope on the coffee table.

 

“I don’t think I’m authorised to look for you anymore,” Will said flatly.

 

“I’m not here in a professional capacity. This informs Doctor Lecter that you are to be officially cleared of all charges. Frankly, I’m surprised that it wasn’t dismissed earlier, all things considered.” When the omega didn’t respond he continued. “The Chesapeake Ripper has claimed responsibility for all your alleged crimes.”

 

Will allowed himself to sink down into the couch slightly in relief but didn’t reach to take it. What was Lecter playing at now?

 

“Do you typically deliver good news in person?”

 

“No, I do not.” Jack returned his hands halfway to his pockets before reconsidering it, moving forward another step to grip the back of the chair opposite the seated omega. “I know it wasn’t the cases that, well, I know I pushed you to the breaking point and kept pushing despite being advised against it.”

 

Will was surprised by the open, earnest confession from the stoic agent. “What changed your mind?” His question sounded cooler than he had intended; if Hannibal’s word could be counted on that one instance Jack had already worked to pick apart the case against him. Rather than attempt to look across at the alpha he looked down at his own clasped hands.

 

“That doesn’t matter.” Jack moved around to finally sit in the armchair. “What happened to you shone a light on a lot of flawed procedures in the bureau.I should have listened to you and I’d like to help you now.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything, we were all set up and all you did was act exactly as the Ripper wanted you to act.”

 

“One thing that keeps coming back to me is why has there never been more progress on profiles matched to the Ripper.”

 

Will struggled to cover up a laugh at the irony of where he thought Jack was going.“You know why. Medicine is still an alpha dominated field, surgery in particular but that’s just more likely. So provided the dynamic is at least right that could be extended to any alpha man working in dozens of different medical specialities between ages thirty and fifty.” 

 

“Not so many in psychiatry though and even less who have also practiced surgery,” Jack paused. “You were certain that Lecter was the Ripper.”

 

Will lifted his head slowly to look at the man properly. “Your team searched our house, went over every surface, every thread of clothing and just wasted a lot of time. You found nothing. I think you’re losing your edge if you want to give any credit to anything I said then.”

 

Jack didn’t reply at once but continued to stare at him. His voice hadn’t risen and he sounded almost uncharacteristically calm but something in his steady gaze suggested that he suspected the other was not being wholly honest with him.

 

“I didn’t see what state you had been driven into because I didn’t want to accept it but I’m surprised that your mate didn’t seem to notice either. Will, I’ve never known you to be that wrong and you were more certain than you had been in weeks.”

 

For a moment Will considered telling him the truth but that choice had already been made almost without his full awareness. It was too late now.

 

“Half my brain was on fire and then I was trapped in conditions that endangered the life of my child with the only surety being that I knew I wasn’t guilty of the murders that landed me there. I wasn’t in my right mind, Jack. I couldn’t have been.”

"Why are you lying for him?" Jack asked angrily, voice raising a notch. "The remains of eight people found on your property. Ten confirmed victims of the Chesapeake Ripper. How many more that we don't know about! Don't you care about that?" 

"I can't help you."      

In his peripheral vision he recognised the jet black hair of a voyeur. Without turning his head Will glanced back at her for a moment as Chiyoh leant almost casually against the doorframe before she turned and walked out without a word.

 

 

 

 

Will startled at a quiet knock to his bedroom door, sitting up in bed.

 

“Will, may I come in?”

 

“I guess.”

 

The lock clicked open and Hannibal tentatively crossed the threshold and sat on the end of the bed, leaving a space between himself and Will’s leg although his hand flexed as if he wished to touch.

 

“I have been told that the baby is ready to move out of intensive care and breathing on her own now. Soon we will be able to bring her home.”

 

Will felt his heart race chest tighten in joy at that although he allowed none to show on his face. Instead he focused on the detail Hannibal was not providing. “When did they tell you?”

 

“Three days ago. I am sorry that you have not been able to see her during that time.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows in question, moving minutely closer to his omega.

 

Will let his head fall to rest stop his knees for a moment. His mind was already overflowing with snippets of information he could not quite make sense of and so tired of attempts at playing along the knife’s edge. He needed to hear the whole truth however ugly.

 

“I’ve had to question everything I know about you recently but I do believe I said no more lies, not even by omission.”

 

“If you knew the truth you could not help but understand even if you were not as remarkable as I know you to be,” Hannibal said softly. There was a touch of vulnerability to his words that Will couldn’t ignore.

 

Without speaking he shifted over to one side of the bed in silent invitation. Somewhat hesitantly the alpha moved up the bed to sit beside his mate.

 

The omega listened without comment as the alpha spoke, forming a painful picture. 

 

_A child in one of the republic nations still caught in soviet occupation that had begun not long after the Second World War. The death of both parents after a failed attempt to flee when fell under suspicion for involvement in underground resistance. And finally, an ambitious fanatic who was sick in mind in more than one way who returned to the house with interest in the pretty little girl…_

 

Hannibal reached automatically for his mate without thinking but when Will didn’t tense or pull away he readily gathered the other man into his arms and buried his nose in the soft curls at the nape of the omega’s neck. Drawing a few slow breaths of the familiar scent, sweetened ever so slightly with milk, helped him to calm as he revisited memories he had endeavoured to keep buried within the closed off corridors of his mind.

 

“He was not the first man I killed but he was what drove me though many years and others to find him,” Hannibal said softly, the growl in his voice like slow flowing venom.

 

Will had closed his eyes at some point but upon opening them found his lashes wet with silent tears as his mind supplied imagery and reflected emotion for each detail his mate imparted. He had not doubt that whatever the young Hannibal Lecter once was had been torn and rebuilt from jagged fragments the day his sister was taken from him, the monster brought to life inside him completing it’s development before he had turned eighteen and only refined with age.

 

“I wouldn’t condemn you for retribution but she doesn’t justify everything else you’ve done.” For a moment Will wondered what the alpha would do as one hand moved to grip below his chin firmly before merely tilting his head up. Hannibal’s face was once again a blank mask but the slightest tremors showed frays at the edges.

 

“Where does that leave us?”

 

Hannibal watched the traces of conflicting emotions as they crossed his mate’s face as he fought to hold back the pain, fear and helplessness threatening to overwhelm him.He did not know if he could survive the rejection.

 

Will felt his words stick in his throat and struggled to at last whisper the truth aloud. “I don’t know.”

 

They remained like that without moving or another word being exchanged for almost an hour before Will pulled away enough to turn out the light but didn’t protest aloud as the alpha lifted him back into his lap and pressed the omega to lie down so he could settle down still wrapped around him.

 

 

 

The omega woke as he had fallen asleep, the older man’s arms wrapped tightly about him as they lay pressed chest to back. Will stayed still feigning sleep until he felt the alpha stirring with thumbs slowly tracing out the skin of his belly where his shirt had ridden up. The sensation of that and waking beside his mate was far too painful now for the memories of simpler times not so long ago.

 

“I’ve been wondering when it was that I began to love you,” Hannibal murmured.

 

“Please don’t.” Will pulled himself away, pushing back the covers. He flinched as he felt the faint brush of the other man’s fingertips reaching for his wrist to stop him but the alpha checked himself and drew back his hand. Suddenly feeling oddly deflated Will merely let his head fall to his hands atop his knees, hiding instead of leaving the room.

 

“I had thought it had been when I was able to witness you killing Hobbs, but no, it was earlier than that. It was when you understood the gift I left for you as no one else could. Just as you saw the gift to celebrate a child even if you did not see how personal it was.”

 

Will thought of the ‘gifts’. Cassie Boyle left exposed to the elements impaled on a stag’s head, and the man whose name he could not recall flayed to form a human flower. What crime had either of them committed to warrant this in the alpha’s eyes. What had the countless others done?

 

“Do you have patients today?” Will asked curtly.

 

Behind him Hannibal arched an eyebrow before responding. “No, I have decided to take some leave in light of recent circumstances and referred those who could not wait. Chiyoh is leaving us this afternoon so later we can go to the hospital if you wish.”

 

“So you don’t think I’m going to try to off myself or you anymore than?” The omega stood up still not looking back as he spoke.

 

“I do not believe her presence is still necessary, no. Will,” Hannibal paused as he finally caught hold of the omega’s arm. “Look at me.”

 

The younger man tilted his head just enough to let his eyes focus no higher than the alpha’s chin. Hannibal sighed. 

 

“I would like nothing more than for us to grow as a family. Have you had any further thought on what we should name her?”

 

“Do you hear yourself when you speak?” The omega’s voice had lost the tremor of hurt that had been present before. The soft tone was an odd mix of surprise, curiosity and simmering anger. “How could you without noticing the problem.”

 

“Will?”

 

“I understand a little of your viewpoint because I can’t not see,” Will continued as he came to a stop leaning against the wall, as soft but colder. “Don’t mistake that for acceptance. After all you’ve done do you really think I would trust you with my daughter?”

 

The alpha moved quicker than should have been possible but Will forced himself to hold his ground even as his head was forced up, suddenly inches from Hannibal as the other man trapped him against the wall.

 

“Are you so ignorant after all that you would suggest I would harm my child or you for that matter beyond what was necessary to keep you safe?”

 

“And there it is,” Will hissed, heart pounding in his chest but not allowing it to show in his voice. “I can’t know for certain if you would never harm her but either way you would taint her. You’ve proven that we can never be safe around you. What’s stopping you from using her like you did with Abigail or-” Will cut himself off.

 

“You truely are a fool, my sweet boy,” Hannibal said softly, dangerously. “From a legal standpoint you are my property and it may be in your best interests for you to never leave this house again. Do not force my hand.”

 

Bringing both arms up the omega shoved him in the chest hard, pushing him backwards. “Get out.”

 

Hannibal noted that his mate was rarely more beautiful than when flushed with anger and considered for a moment disregarding his words before thinking better of it. Enough had already been said that he may still regret.

 

The door closed but was left unlocked.

 

 

 

Chiyoh was waiting outside in the garden when the other alpha came back downstairs. She looked up at him with a slight tilt of a smile so very like his own. 

 

“Thank you for your continued help.”

 

The woman straightened to her full height. “Will you leave me alone again now?”

 

“That was your choice, Chiyoh, not mine,” Hannibal said lowly as regarded his old friend. “You are a remarkable woman and I hope you find some value in freedom now although you will always have a place here.”

The woman smiled more openly although that showed it to be feigned. “I do not trust him but perhaps you too are matched well enough.”

 

 

Will did not leave the room upstairs even after he was certain the house was again empty. The weight of uncertainty hung over him heavily and had not come any closer to a decision of how to proceed. He could not confine the man to a cell that was certain, but staying with him was no more possible. So lost in thought he did not immediately hear movement downstairs and loud unfamiliar voices until footsteps were on the stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> With one chapter to go work has begun on part 3 of this series currently titled Retribution. Thanks to everyone who has commented and offered feedback so far :)

Will woke groggy, his head aching and noticing with some new concern that his clothes had been removed, leaving just his underwear. The room he was incased in was windowless and the walls lightly padded in black cloth, empty aside from the large bed he was now laid upon.

 

He sat up with difficulty his body heavy with an eerily familiar numb weakness. Gritting his teen Will managed to bring his fingers to his neck to feel a tight leather band applying pacifying pressure on his nape, secured to the wall above him by a short chain. The grip was not enough to promote the complete paralysis of a bite or pressure from fingers but more than enough to force pliancy.

 

Casting his mind back he focused on deep even breaths to stop from panicking. He remembered three men, traces of Italian accents. With no weapon available he had been overpowered but expected by the number of marks he could feel on his body that he’d put up more of a fight then they had expected.

 

Steadying himself on the bed frame Will noticed that one of the thin nails holding the padding to the wall were protruding but hidden for the most by the bed. Stretching down the length the chain allowed he tried working his nails into the small space to loosen it but before he could pull one free he heard the sound of footsteps and well oiled wheels approaching the door.

 

Three men entered the room, the first he recognised as one of the lackeys who’d kidnapped him, the second dressed in some kind of medical white and walking behind the third, seated in a wheelchair.

 

“Ah Mr Graham, good to see you back with us,” the man in the chair said gravelly as if moving his throat muscles was challenging. Pressing a button on the chair he inclined forward in lieu of leaning closer.The man might have been disappointed that the omega’s face hadn’t contorted in disgust although it was hard to tell for certain from what poorly patched features remained of his. The skin grafts had formed a lipless mask from which the small dark eyes peered far too deep set. The work left much to the imagination of what had occurred to the man’s face in order to need such extensive repair.

 

“Am I supposed to know you?” Will asked flatly. As much as he should have been trying to tactical Will felt oddly fed up more than the fear he should be feeling.

 

The deformed man’s lipless mouth quirked as if he could have been trying to smile. “I’m surprised you don’t know who I am. My story was quite the juicy drama a few years back.”

 

Will considered a moment till an odd detail clicked into place.“I take it that that juicy drama in your pig pen had something to do with Doctor Lecter, Mr Verger? Are you a former patient maybe?”

 

Verger rapped his fingers against the arm of the wheelchair with a strangled chuckle. “Well I’d heard you were clever,” he said sarcastically. “You could say the good doctor had a hand to rearranging my face.”

 

“And that’s something you would like to repay Hannibal for.” Will was careful to keep his voice even. The guard had remained by the door, silent but the other two were now almost within reach of the large bed.

 

“You do know that he’ll figure out it’s you.” There couldn’t be that many people with the necessary resources that Hannibal had upset to choose from. 

 

“I do hope so, in fact I’m counting on it; it’ll be so much more fun if he can catch part of the show live,” Mason said gleefully. “My boys will be on the lookout for him if he does come by and we’ll make sure to get everything on tape just in case.”

 

Will struggled to keep any trace of disgust or unease off his face, not wanting to grant the satisfaction.

 

“My dear sister Margot would love to have a baby in the house,” Verger prattled.“Cordell here has been working on some concoctions to help speed up the waiting time for your next heat so it won’t be long till we can get started. I won’t be able to breed you myself per-say but a number of my men are ready and up to the task.Omegas aren’t that different from livestock, much the same priorities. After that...well, we’ll see.”

 

Will swallowed back bile. So he’d be kept alive through whatever torments Mason had in mind just long enough to be made to provide a child to become the man’s new and plaything, a horrible prospect if the man’s reputation was accurate. That last detail made horror and rage rise in him in equal measures although he forced himself to stay where he was. It wouldn’t do any good right now.

 

The only comfort in that was that there had been no mention of his daughter, surely a much better way to punish the alpha, so they Verger must not have known about her.

 

“So simply killing Lecter wasn’t, original enough?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do that too eventually. You see I’m a patient man Mr Graham. I like to savour good things, make fun last. The boys and Cordell can easily keep you going for at least two weeks of playtime after you’ve whelped.”

 

 

Hannibal lingered on the doorstep after returning from the airport, having taken Chiyoh himself to affirm the destination she was headed for rather than much courtesy. Chiyoh was tempered silver, hardened to the fine quality she had reached and dangerous in her own way by the mix of loyalties so it was better to keep track of her movements rather than be caught unawares.

 

An unfamiliar scent raised his attention although that in itself was not that unusual although he opened the door in a hurry. Inside the residual scent of unknown alphas was stronger and as his eyes raked over the hall he noticed signs of a struggle but clearly experienced abductors. Nonetheless he hurried upstairs, finding Will’s room disturbed but empty. His eye flashed red as his senses supplied more than enough information but that gave him pause was a knife he recognised as taken from his own black driven into the wood of the bed frame, just above the indent in the pillow. The small blade was partially coloured with dried blood.

 

_“Papa taught me how to test the fat, just enough to tell the thickness of the skin…”_

 

Turning at once he headed back downstairs.

 

 

 

It was embarrassing really, how quick any attempt to get away had unravelled.

 

A few hours later when they had returned it had been easy enough to push the nail through the guard’s eye and take a chunk out of Cordell’s fat face with his teeth when the nurse tried to inject him again but before he could grab the dead man’s gun the nurse’s own body falling on him had granted the man an extra second to clumsily ram down on the point in his throat.

 

His head was clear now of the hastily applied sedative but he could not move for the straps wrapping him from ankle to neck to what felt like a medical gurney. The room he was in was the same padded bedroom although his vision was limited by thick straps holding his head in place, but the equipment around him now spoke more worryingly of an improvised operating theatre.

 

 

Will didn’t react when the door opened and the sound of heavy footsteps and Mason’s wheels greeted him. Cordell carried a camera on a tripod that he set down directly in front of the bed while Verger came to rest on the other side just out of reach, grinning lipless down at him and chewing on a long straw extended from a martini glass.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mr Graham,” Mason said with mock sincerity. “It seems like we under estimated you. Don’t worry, we’ll soon fix that.”

 

As much as he tried not to respond Will couldn’t help the involuntary twitch as a meaty hand laid high up on his still bare thigh. “Arms or legs, Mr Verger?”

 

“Hmm, arms, I think. He might still need his legs for bit longer.”

 

Will stared straight ahead at the camera. Another needlepoint was pressed to his side, another dose of anaesthesia quickly spreading from his lower torso down to his legs. Above that he remained unaffected. He saw but didn’t feel as Cordell ran a scalpel along Will’s right leg, drawing a shallow cut before moving satisfied back to a small medical trolley.

 

“We may not be able to get all the way through before you go into shock,” the nurse said, smiling as he ran his hand over an old-fashioned hand saw and selected a tourniquet band. “But if you do pass out we can always start again later.”

 

 

Hannibal had not taken his plastic suit or any weapon from his home, taking the first useable item from an unlocked toolshed on the property and walking up to the house directly. Outwardly he would have seemed acting foolish in his rage yet Hannibal expected Verger would prefer him captured alive to kill more creatively later. The first guard he killed quickly, unfortunately but necessary, with a stolen hammer but helped himself to the dead man’s handgun. By the time he reached upstairs he was fairly splattered in blood, only a small amount his own.

 

The sound of Verger’s whining voice now rougher and slurred was recognisable at once but the sight that met the alpha’s eyes as he pushed open the door at the top of the stairs made him freeze for a moment. A heartbeat and he had crossed the room, bringing the point of his hammer down on an unfamiliar man standing over his mate, felt most natural thing he had ever done. Snatching up a scalpel and pushing the still gasping body aside Hannibal crossed back to Mason, tipping him from the chair and dragging the blade across his throat. Regrettably, he could not risk mutilating Verger too much now without raising suspicion nor did he have the time with his mate needing his attention more. The quick slice of his throat was a comparative mercy.

 

Turning back to his omega he sterilised his hands to assess the damage. The cut was precise but deep, thankfully only having just begun.

 

“Will? Can you hear me? Will?” The omega was breathing raggedly and still apart from trembling fingers. It was not until after he had administered anaesthetic to the area and begun to work with the limited tools available that he realised Will had tried to answer.

 

“Took-y-you long enough,” Will rasped weakly.

 

“You need to get to a hospital but I don’t think there will be too much nerve damage.”

 

“Han-” Will struggled to form words. “You, need to, call the police. Can’t cover, this up in, time-”

 

“Shh, I called the police not long before I arrived, reporting that my mate had been abducted and by whom,” Hannibal said calmly. “Informing them that I would take action myself if so-called law enforcement were not up to scratch. It will be noted that I was likely not in the most rational state but nothing I have done falls outside of the rights permitted to alphas in regards to their bonded mate.”

 

 

 

The buzz of agents and local police had not mulled much over the last hour but with enough forensic evidence collected the bodybags were now being removed. Will couldn’t ignore the odd feeling in his bandaged left arm but still was able to flex his fingers. The EMTs had already confirmed what Hannibal had said but had still been annoyed at an entitled detective insisting on interviewing them both before the omega needed could be taken to hospital. Looking up over the beta’s shoulder at the sound of a familiar voice, dismissing him with a bark. 

 

He didn’t look up at Jack right away and was glad that the alpha didn’t address him immediately.

 

“What happened to Verger?” Jack asked finally.

 

“I don’t know what happened after I blacked out,” Will said wearily. “I know he had a gun, I heard him fire…” Will let himself shift more into Hannibal’s side. Wrapped in a trauma blanket over Hannibal’s bloodstained suit jacket Will knew he looked the perfect mildly traumatised victim. Hannibal who had not left his side after carrying him downstairs, still stood beside him, one arm holding the omega to him and occasionally stooping just enough to brush fingers through Will curls.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flicker of doubt cross the alpha’s face before fading. _There it is..._

 

They had not had much time to discuss details that should be omitted but thanks to somereluctance to demand the pair be interviewed separately it hadn’t been hard to confirm and support that Hannibal had supplied, for once grateful for the attached stigma that in this case only helped. Anyone who had seen Hannibal as he was now or at any point during the last few hours would hardly suspect him of being capable of such callous cruelty as the Chesapeake Ripper was known for. Not enough to dissuade the doubt set in entirely or enough to completely extinguish Jack’s well meant suspicion but for now had shifted the focus into a safer direction.

 

_It shouldn’t be that easy but perhaps that was all there was to it. Worse things happened everyday than serial killers getting away with it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has liked and commented so far. The story will continue in part three titled Transmutation and will be set in the SOTL universe:)

After the shared moments of intimacy at the farm Hannibal had dared to hope that Will had forgiven him. Instead as soon as they had returned from the hospital Will had moved the crib into the spare room he’d taken to using and when either were required to talk things were uncomfortably polite, something even more maddening to bear than the cold silence from before.

  _“She’s so beautiful,” Will murmured, a sentiment he had found himself repeating recently.. Although he had been transfixed from the first moment, his daughter had been over a month old before he’d been permitted to hold her._

_“It’s natural to worry,” Hannibal had assured him. “But we mustn’t too much, she is strong.”_

_“There may still be…complications,” Will said quietly. It hurt to say so now he knew, as Hannibal would as well, that stressed circumstances such as had been at her birth rarely left the child unaffected._

_“Which we will look out for and deal with accordingly if needed,” Hannibal finished, hands guiding his gently to his feet._

  _Will flinched at the touch before he could stop himself, startling the sleeping baby in his arms. “I’m sorry darling, shh, sorry.”_

  _Hannibal pursed his lips at the way his mate still automatically pulled away from him, rising to his feet to leave them alone._

 Treading lightly Hannibal paused outside the door to the living room and closed his eyes for a long breath to focus on the two complementary sweet scents before drinking in the scene. 

 Will sat curled into the corner of the couch cradling the baby to chest, the expression on his beautiful features suggesting he was as delighted by the creature before his eyes as the alpha was.He could make out the low sound of Will’s drawl but not the words as he murmured to the baby while she ate, the hand of the arm not supporting her body tracing through her short dark hair, slowly forming into loose ringlets. The alpha couldn’t help the feeling that he was intruding on such a peaceful, beautiful moment that he half drew back from the doorway but couldn’t quite bring himself to look away.

 For weeks he had felt almost a stranger in his house and the initial frustration had faded to grief as for the second time in his adult life (perhaps third in his total memory) he felt uncertain of how to move forward ultimately helpless to change his situation. It could only be Will’s decision if they were to continue together indefinitely and if the omega could not forgive him the best Hannibal could offer was his absence. _Please, never let it come to that…_

“Either come in or go away, it’s creepy to lurk in doorways like you’re up to no good.”

 Hesitantly Hannibal stepped over the threshold and moved to sit on the couch, leaving just enough space as to be respectful. Will had sounded amused rather than annoyed or complacent and he took some heart in that.

 “I apologise,” he said sheepishly. “I was quite taken by the view.” 

 He glanced down at the soft bundle, tiny limbs wriggling and large dark hazel eyes, the only feature that seemed her very own, moving between her parents with focus only an infant could quite manage. Tentatively he leaned a little closer to stroke a finger over Audrey’s downy head and cheek. Something akin to amusement crossed Will’s face and allowed the gesture without pulling back.

 “How are you feeling?” Hannibal blurted out. He immediately wished he hadn’t spoken, shocked by his own discomfort at the silence.

 “Fine, same as before.” Will chewed his lip as if fighting off a laugh at the alpha though he couldn’t bring himself to be anything but pleased at that. He imagined kissing those lips curled so sweetly into a cheeky and all too knowing smile, but resisted the temptation.

Hannibal was startled from his thoughts as Audrey unfurled her fingers from playing with Will’s sleeve to grab his thumb, gripping on automatically.

 “You can almost forget how strong they are,” he mused, memories taking him to another child so long gone with less pain then it once would have. 

 Will couldn’t help a small smile at the tender expression on his mate’s face. The last few months had not been easy even thoughHannibal had attempted to give him the space he needed without complaint, granting that regardless of his concession at Muskrat Farm the omega had still not reached the point of tolerance for everything else that had been done. He had tried not to think too much on the fact that regardless of what happened now he had actively sanctioned his alpha’s crimes by lying.

 Every possible scenario had played through his mind even imagining for a brief moment asking Hannibal to stop; the Ripper had an element of whimsy but he was not impulsive to the point of fulfilling a desperate need by killing. The gaps of up to several years between bodies being found suggested that he could resist the temptations but then again, Will reminded himself with a shiver, those were only the ones left on display. _How many more were brought to the table and quietly disposed without any one being the wiser?_

 Instead he had allowed himself to get lost entirely in his baby. Despite the limited bonding time during the first few weeks of her life it wasn’t long before she started to recognise him and was visibly comforted by his scent.

They did not speak again as Audrey finished and Will adjusted the weary baby to coax out a burp.

“May I?” Hannibal happily took the drowsy baby and averted his eyes politely as Will adjusted the nursing bra and he buttoned his shirt.

 “We need to talk.” Will spoke so quietly that Hannibal almost missed it. He nodded gravely.

 “I see.”

“Could you put her to bed?”

 “Of course.”

 Already half asleep it did not take long to settle Audrey but Hannibal lingered beside the crib for several more minutes trying to steel himself before going downstairs.

 Will did not seem to have moved and kept his eyes fixed on a point on the carpet stubbornly.

 “I’ve been thinking over what I should say, what I already have,” Will began slowly. 

 Hannibal swallowed before speaking to try and prevent his voice from shaking so clearly. “Nothing was said that has not been deserved.” Hannibal sat back down, relived when Will didn’t retreat from him and allowed his chin to be tilted up gently. The sadness on Will’s face was enough to make his own chest ache. “If you asked me to stop I would do that gladly. Or if you cannot bear my presence any longer…I would leave.”

 Will looked up at him sadly. “Could you go through with that? Either of those, even if that meant withdrawing Audrey’s life as well?”

“Only if there was no other way to reassure you and one day earn back your trust even if you never forgive me. Nothing matters more to me than you and our child.” _Please believe me, my love_

 Will slumped against him as silent tears finally began to fall past his dark, flattened lashes. Carefully he lifted the omega closer to wrap properly in his arms. Will remained limp against Hannibal’s chest as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head though careful to avoid his nape. Emboldened he brushed another kiss over the boy’s closed eyelid, tasting the salt of tears mixed with his sweet skin and couldn’t help the quiet, pleased growl that rumbled through his torso. Will jerked at the noise and began to struggle and push against the older man’s arms. 

 “Hannibal don’t, please.” Will pushed him back though reluctantly and pushed himself off the couch. He only fled a few steps before pulling to a halt, slim shoulders shaking as he stared anywhere but at his alpha.

 “I’m sorry,” Hannibal said. 

 “I know you are,” Will murmured. “About everything. Through your mind everything you’ve done, even,” he paused painfully. “Even taking away Abigail was for my benefit. Eventually you realised you had overplayed your hand and tried to change and repair the damage. I understand what you are trying to do now but I can’t just forget that you killed her because she became…inconvenient?”

Will knew his own perception of Abigail had been somewhat stilted because he needed her to be a success story to make his own feelings in response to killing her father alright. Maybe it was that selfish hope that kept him from seeing the truth about her for so long, a fact deep down he knew to be true, but she was still an innocent girl pushed into making impossible choices by others. _If he was able to forgive that, what did that make him?_ He looked back at his mate sitting like a pristine gold stature as the mask was pulled back into place though he could see the cracks at the edges.

 “Is that your answer?”

 “I don’t know.”

 

Hannibal remained motionless for over an hour after Will had quietly gone upstairs. Finally going to bed himselfWill’s words still hung heavy on his mind, keeping him from sleep. _Imploring him to be a better father than he had been to Abigail in the end…_ All those actions done for Will even if he now regretted the pain the measures he’d taken had caused but he would always choose to protect and serve his mate.

The knock on the door startled him and Hannibal stayed still a heartbeat before recognising the familiar scent of his mate and the fact that he had been able to surprise him spoke volumes. Will closed the door behind him but remained standing nervously against the wall. 

 “I don’t know what I’m doing here,” he admitted. Illuminated in the scant moonlight from the open curtains and stripped down to the thin t-shirt and underwear he wore as sleepwear the omega looked so sad and vulnerable that Hannibal again forced himself to refrain from reaching out. Instead he pulled back the corner of the bedsheets and patted the on the empty side of the bed, looking across at his mate hopefully. Will considered for almost a minute before padding across the carpet and perching on the edge of the bed.

 “If I asked you to stop there’s an equal chance of you only do so for a while, or just lying that you will and trying to hide it from me. Audrey deserves her father to be around and not to have to live under the cloud of what he was,” Will paused, arms moving to wrap around himself. Hannibal longed to pull the omega closer and provide the comfort he was trying to conjure himself, to cradle him in his arms or lap as he once would have done but restrained himself. 

 “I won’t ask that but I will tell you that from now on you will learn to deal with everyday rudeness the way everyone else does because there are some creatures that don’t deserve the air they breathe but not for the crime of bumping into you without apologising or anything else that trivial.” Will glared at him as the alpha opened his mouth but easily changed his mind. “If that’s too much … then I may as well start trying to live without you now.”

 Hannibal tentatively covered Will’s hand with his own, relief flooding him as the slim fingers twisted to grasp his own back. “I accept those terms.” As he began to pull back Will’s grip tightened as the omega’s other hand burned itself in his hair and pulled him forward, kissing him hard.Hannibal wrapped his arms about Will’s waist to pull him closer, the omega eagerly grabbing his shoulders as he moved to straddle the older man’s lap.

 Hannibal broke off the kiss to pull Will’s t-shirt off over his head and began pressing kisses to his neck, moving down his chest. Will gasped as his mate’s lips brushed over one sensitive nipple, letting himself go lax in the older man’s arms. He heard Hannibal chuckle as he lowered him to lay on his back and roughly pulled down his damp underwear. Hannibal paused to admire his mate, drinking in his beautiful face flushed with arousal, the smooth planes of his stomach, lovely little breasts for nursing and the sweet scent of slick. He struggled to remove his own clothing, nearly ripping his confining pyjamas pants in his haste.

 Hannibal pushed Will’s legs further apart to access his wet hole and pushed two fingers into him, spreading the digits and perhaps working more roughly than he should have. His alpha instincts roared at him both to take the omega and fuck him hard and fast, to leave his marks over every inch of skin to show the omega and anyone else that he was claimed. At the same time another part urged him to savour him with the gentle care that befitted such a treasure. Hannibal knew he was close to falling into rut and forced his mind to calm.

 Will moaned as his alpha finally lifted his legs to wrap about his waist and pushed his cock into the waiting body. He clung to his mate’s shoulders as Hannibal fucked him barely aware of the marks being sucked and bitten into his throat like a collar above the scar of his mating bite. Will came first just as the alpha’s knot began to swell and moments later Hannibal followed him, collapsing on top of him.

Slightly breathless he gripped Will by the waist and shoulders to roll them so Will was on top more comfortably.

“I’ve missed you,” Will said softly, coiling his fingers through the coarse chest hair as he snuggled closer to his mate. He felt the alpha’s arms tighten around him protectively.

 “Not as much as I have missed you.”

 “Always a competition, doctor?” Will teased.

 “Behave.” Hannibal shifted his hips to draw a disgruntled gasp from his mate, followed by an even more endearing sound of surprised pleasure as the alpha came a second time, releasing another spurt of warm liquid into the omega’s body.

Will lay still until he felt the older man’s knot beginning to soften and gingerly levelled himself off to let it slip free though he made no attempt to move away to the other side of the bed, much to Hannibal’s pleasure. 

 “How would you feel about going away for a little while?” Hannibal asked after a few minutes.

 Will propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the alpha. “Where?”

 Hannibal stroked down the slope of the omega’s back absentmindedly. “It has been some years since I visited Italy and Audrey is old enough to fly safely. There are many beautiful places I would like to take you to.” Hannibal moved his hand back up to cradle Will’s face. “And for a chance for us to get to know one another anew, if you would allow that.”

 “I’d like that.”

 “Right now I don’t know if there is anything I could refuse you.”

 Will smiled again more mischievously lips brushing the pad of Hannibal’s thumb. “I’ll let you know if anything occurs to me.

 

…………………….. 

 

_**Epilogue**  _

 

The sunlight was streaming in as Will woke, later than he normally would have even on a weekend with an increasingly curious toddler in the house. It had taken some time for Audrey to begin sleeping through the night and several more months for him to stop that worrying about her stopping breathing in her sleep and any other number of things as a result of her being premature although no problems had shown themselves yet. 

When finally his mind was made up entirely the omega spoke as honestly as he could without treading old ground and as yet had nothing to regret over it. 

As he headed downstairs the soft murmurs of his mate’s voice alongside their daughter’s babbles and fragment sentences brought a smile to his face. Hannibal stood by the kitchen island putting the finishing touches to a breakfast tray, Audrey nestled in the crook of his arm.

“Good morning my darling,” Hannibal looked up with an impish smile.

“Good morning.”

At the sound of her mother’s voice the little girl wriggled to get down, arms outreached and drew a chuckle from her father as he handed her to his mate.

“Hey baby,” Will smiled as he happily accepted her, the sight of their child still filling him with the same joy as the first time. Audrey threaded her little hands through her mother’s shirt, letting her head rest against his shoulder. He allowed a moment to nuzzle the girl and breathe in the soft, sweet-smelling dark hair slowly starting to curl.

“What’s all this?” 

“We were hoping to surprise you.” With his hands freed he took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Will’s waist and tilt his chin up into a kiss.

 

It was a delight to see his mate and child together and one that continued to fascinate him daily. Hannibal had never doubted that Will would flourish as a mother and saw that same fierce love and devotion he’d glimpsed long before their daughter had been born over and over. With Will back at the academy and once again fielding calls from Jack Crawford, an occurrence that frustrated him but accepted as a tie Will could not quite sever yet _(although as a small token to keep Crawford temporarily distracted and further undermine any lingering suspicions, he had arranged an anonymous tip to lead to the abandoned warehouse that Mirriam Lass had been housed in since her disappearance)_ the few days spent at home with their daughter were only made more precious.

Retiring to the home office after dinner he started reviewing some paperwork that had started to pile up while Will put Audrey to bed. As little as he cared for the majority of his patients in comparison to the prospect of quality time spent with his family he did still have a duty of care that would be rude to neglect. He had just begun to put away the finished notes when the door opened, Will sinking down into his chair with a sigh. “She’s finally down.”

“And you look close to exhaustion yourself,” Hannibal said, nodding to the assortment of files still spread out on Will’s desk. “What creatures has Uncle Jack got you chasing now?”

Will didn’t bother to chastise the nickname. “Abel Gideon escaped. Again. I’m surprised the security around him lapsed enough a second time but Chilton is a few points past incompetent. He may only still be in a job because no one else wants it.”

Hannibal smiled at the jab as he pushed back his chair, crossing the short distance to stand by his mate though the sour hint of stress in his scent vexed him. “Was there not another trail of bodies in his wake?” he asked, remembering the way the former surgeon had extracted revenge two years earlier.

“He managed to convince a relatively new orderly that he was having a heart attack, knocked him and the nurse on duty out and escaped out through the medical wing. It’s odd but I don’t think he’ll do anymore harm. It would have been easier to kill them but he didn’t.” The omega picked up his forgotten cup of tea, grimacing at the first sip as it had already gone cold.

“Never stop believing in people’s ability to change and surprise you, Will,” Hannibal said. “If they try.” Hannibal reached to brush the haphazard curls back from his mate’s face.

Will’s eyes automatically dropped shut at the touch and tipped his head back invitingly. Hannibal let his hand stroke lower down the omega’s cheek to his neck, brushing the old mating scar to knead the sensitive skin of his nape.

“Ugh that’s a little corny for you, isn’t it? We’ll never know what made Gideon kill his wife but the rest…wasn’t supposed to happen. I think I can live with myself if he gets away this time.” Will opened his eyes and looked up at his mate.

Hannibal bore in mind a promise he had made to be more selective in his choices of meat. Perhaps not every single one of the pigs would be in Will’s mind worthy of the punishment served but he could not be certain of that. Even if Will may not ever entirely agree on that front, nor was he ready to face it openly, Hannibal had seen him grow more tolerant beyond merely appreciating the artistry behind the violence. Although Hannibal would not activity steer him towards that path again he hoped Will would willingly hunt with him one day rather than just partake in the spoils, something that he could see a growing likelihood of coming true.That was enough.

The alpha smiled at the soft sigh of contentment from the omega as he was gentled, drinking in the sweet sound and feel of his mate.It also occurred to him that with their daughter asleep a floor above a somewhat rare opportunity was presented.

Will whimpered as the alpha moved away from him and immediately felt embarrassed over the pathetic noise. There had been so many times he’d denied himself the comfort of his alpha’s touch, craving it even as he had struggled through guilt and horror at all the man had done and his own part in it by his silence. Now he needed it. He raised an eyebrow as his mate moved around him to the desk gathering the stacks of files and paperwork into a neat pile to place on the floor.Hannibal turned back and gently pulled the omega to his feet before nudging him back against the desk

“What are you-” Will cut off as he was lifted onto the desk and his mouth immediately 

captured in a more indulgent kiss. Hannibal pushed Will down flat against the wooden surface before drawing back to work open the omega’s belt.

“Here?” Will asked even as her lifted his hips to make it easier for Hannibal.

“Why not?” The alpha knelt to remove is shoes and pulled his jeans and underwear down at the same time.

Will could feel slick already dripping down the insides of his thighs as his whole body was pent up preparing for his heat cycles to start up again, squirming as large hands spread him open and locked in place at his hips as instead of fingers he felt the man’s tongue against his hole.

“So eager,” Hannibal murmured, pinning Will in place as he squirmed. Like his scent Will’s essence had changed in favour yet no less enticing. He felt the moment Will tensed in his grip before falling limp again and rose to his feet. Hannibal paused to pull Will’s shirt stained by his orgasm off to land by his other clothes before pulling him forward to edge of the table into his arms and kissing him again.

Will felt a little lightheaded but didn’t miss the evident hardness of his mate’s interest pressing against him and slipped his hand down between them to stroke him through the material of his trousers.Hannibal chuckled at the sweet intent and gently lifted Will off the table, holding him up as he turned him. The omega struggled to find his feet as Hannibal set him down and let the table take his weight as he was eased down, bent over the surface. He sighed out contentedly as kisses were peppered down his neck to his shoulders and let his legs slide further apart at the sound of a zip being opened behind him.

Hannibal pushed into him almost aggravatingly gently, accompanying his movements with kisses and caresses to Will’s neck and down his sides. With his little mate so pliant and reeking of delicious approaching heat it didn’t take long for his knot to fill, sucking hard on his claiming bite as he flooded WIll’s insides.

Hannibal carefully let himself down to cover the smaller body with his own conscious of Will’s bare skin though the low burning fire in the grate still let off enough heat to keep the room comfortable. The stress he’d been able to smell before had now dissipated to sleepy contentment.

 

Will did not resist being carried back upstairs, supported through a shower and finally laid down on their bed. Distantly he wondered if he should feel embarrassed even if he knew the reason for his fatigue, his body preparing to push through a week of breeding, but found himself enjoying his mate’s quiet care and smothering. It was good to trust the man he loved again and knew he would never have cause to doubt him again. 

Hannibal crawled into bed beside Will and pulled the sheets up over them both. Inhaling deeply from the curls tickling his nose Hannibal wrapped his arms around his mate, hands folding over the omega’s once again flat belly. There was not a guarantee thatWill’s next heat would produce a result though with the natural heightened spike of fertility and more aggressive cycle that generally was the first heat after an omega had given birth it was very likely.

“I love you, Will.” A hint of vulnerability still lingered in his voice even if it was far from the first time he had said those words. Will turned his head to look at him, smiling softly as he moved on of his own hands to rest beside Hannibal’s.

“I love you too.”

For all the control he held in such high regard, the high walls he had built long ago, Hannibal could not deny that his heart and mind both belonged entirely to Will now and no future he envisioned did not contain the omega by his side. A truth that he once would have been viewed as a problem now only gave him delight and anticipation for all the possibilities to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and other comments are appreciated :)


End file.
